Happy Freaking Birthday
by Chappy-Is-Mine
Summary: This is a short collection of a few birthday drabbles I put together for Rukia's and Ichigo's birthday and maybe some other characters if it ever comes around. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for raw language.
1. Happy Birthday, Jackass

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO ;D !**

**I know this is probably a few days late , but hey I've never been on time before . This is dedicated to Tite Kubo-sama for making Bleach so amazing to begin with(; Oh , and yeah I guess this goes out to Ichigo too . Enjoy !**

**I'm not on my own computer and the one I'm using doesn't have Microsoft Word , and so there might be a lot more mistakes in here than usual . Sorry . Please bare with me !**

**Disclaimer: **_**I own only my fingers and the squishy thingy in my skull .**_

**Summary:** **"Ichigo hated a lot of things, but around this time of year he especially hated surprise parties. Which is exactly why I, Kuchiki Rukia, decided it was mandatory to throw him one."**

**Warning: **_**Language , I guess , but other than that there shouldn't be anything inappropriate :D**_

If there was one thing I knew about Kurosaki Ichigo, it was that he hated surprise parties. He hated the loudness and the shouting. He hated balloons. He hated the music. He hated the dumb gifts he'd get, like the pair of fuzzy socks Inoue-san got him last year. He threw them away the moment the party was over. I didn't have the heart to tell Inoue.

Ichigo hated a lot of things, but around this time of year he especially hated surprise parties. Which is exactly why I, Kuchiki Rukia, decided it was mandatory to throw him one. I mean, I am his best friend after all, shouldn't I be the one to make him suffer for two straight hours against his will? That seems logical.

So that would explain why I was currently lying on his bed with my Chappy themed notebook, scribbling down party ideas with my Chappy themed pen. Ichigo always hated Chappy and anything that had to do with it, so I tried to bring it out as much as possible around him just to annoy him; always works.

"Yo, Midget, get off my bed," Ichigo grumbled grouchily as he walked into the room with a towel around his neck and water dripping from his wet and matted hair. He slammed the door closed behind him, coming into the middle of his room and yawning loudly. He was in nothing, but a pair of blue stripped boxers and an old white wife beater with a mysterious brown stain at the bottom. Damn that wife beater and its tightness. I could see every muscle sculpted on Ichigo, and for a 16 year old young man, he had plenty. To make matters worse, his shirt was sticking to his skin because of the previous shower he had just taken. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed and averted my eyes down to his toes. He had strange toes. They were really long. I made no move to get off of his bed and instead hid my notebook underneath my stomach. Ichigo stretched his arms above his head, cracking something in his back while popping all of his fingers at once without hesitation. I made a face as I watched his feet move towards his desk.

"Ewh, Ichigo, don't do that," I complained offhandedly as I shifted my gaze back to his face. I avoided looking at his chest, but he made it incredibly hard sometimes. I mean, I don't think I ever go around splashing water on myself in a white -very see through- tank top and walking around my best friend's house as if he didn't have eyes; let alone raging hormones. Well, I don't have raging hormones, but I do happen to have an incredibly sexy best friend who likes to wear tight clothes and ignore the words "personal space" around me. I think he intentionally wears skin tight shirts and gets close to me just to watch me squirm. I wouldn't put it past him.

He glanced at me for a second before shrugging his shoulders and mumbling something along the lines of, "Whatever." He then smirked and popped his toe; his freakishly long toe. I could've sworn something in my eye twitched. I knew he purposefully tried to make me squirm.

"I said to not do that..." I grumbled, feeling my eyebrows knit together. He only smirked wider, almost evilly, and popped another toe. His toes were creepy enough. They didn't need to be popped to add to the creepiness. "Dammit, Ichigo! I said to stop!"

"Why're you still on my bed?" Ichigo glared at me, totally ignoring my outburst. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and stared at me impatiently as if just looking at me was going to make me move. Please, this boy knew better than that. Noticing that I was definitely unmoving and keeping my place on his bed, Ichigo sighed heavily before he pulled up his shirt and threw it over his head, and into the corner of his room. I nearly choked on my own spit.

"What the hell are you doing!" I sputtered, instinctively slapping my hands over my eyes. "Put your shirt back on!" I heard the bastard chuckle darkly. Right now, I didn't know if I wanted to run my hands all over his perfect chest or throw him through his window and to his death.

It wasn't that I liked Ichigo that way...that was far from it. I hated the idiot. He was my best friend, but that didn't mean I had to be nice to him, let alone even like the guy. When we first met, he kicked me from behind because I was taking too long in line to sharpen my pencil. He left a bruise on my ass, along with a very big foot print on my new white dress. I still remember that. I loved that dress.

I used to hate Ichigo. He was such an annoying brat, always scowling and always walking around like some sour puss. He was stubborn and stupid, and anytime our teachers would pair us up, he'd never listen to me. It was like talking to a scowling brick wall. I didn't start to enjoy his company until that one day when he saved my ass from a bunch of creeps in an alley trying to get in my pants. He beat them all up; all 5 of them. I never understood why he was trying so hard to save me or why he let himself get so beaten up just to protect me- practically a stranger. After that, we found ourselves talking more and more until it seemed like every day that we would hang out. I still kind of don't like him, but he's grown on me. I only keep him around for a good laugh now and then. And because he's nice to look at.

"Chill out dork, it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before," Ichigo laughed again. I heard him coming closer and I instantly sat up and scooted back until I hit the wall behind me.

"But this time you're all wet!"

"You went swimming with me like two days ago." My mind reverted back to that day and how gorgeous Ichigo looked emerging from the pool, dripping wet and glistening like some sea God. My Kami, how he looked delicious.

What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe my hormones were raging...

"But...but...! That was different! We were swimming then and now you're just randomly taking off your clothes in front of me like it's nothing!" I shouted, slowly separating my fingers apart from each other. I peaked open one eye and saw a nipple. "Get away from me!"

I might have fallen over, but I think Ichigo pushed me. I lifted my head from the bed just in time to see Ichigo leaning over and grabbing my notebook. Chappy's face stared back at me as I scurried to my feet until I was standing on top of Ichigo's bed. My hand reached out and snatched it from him, holding it over his head in an attempt to keep it from him. It seemed smart in my head, but I think I forgot the whole height difference and even though I was standing on top of his bed, if he were to reach up he'd still be taller than me. Dammit. I hate my small torso. My legs are freakishly long, why couldn't the rest of my body keep up with the process? Ichigo gave me a weird look before he extended his arm only half the distance and grabbed the notebook in his grasp. I held it tightly and hoped my strength would somehow overthrow his.

It didn't.

He gave a hard tug and my fingers clenched around Chappy's face. My elbow came down and ended up smashing into his face. He yelled out in pain, screaming out a string of curse words as he stumbled backwards -the notebook still in his hand. I refused to let go though and as he fell back, I went with him. This wasn't exactly how I had planned it in my mind.

I was straddling Ichigo's lap and hovering over his face, one of my arms holding me up and the other raised above our heads as we both clutched the notebook tightly. Ichigo's face was beat red and I prayed that mine didn't look the same.

For a moment, nobody said anything and I actually wouldn't have minded if it were to stay that way. Then maybe I could've jumped out of his reach with my notebook and secretly flip to another page. I didn't want him to read my plans because I knew he'd find a way or some excuse as to why a birthday party wouldn't be a good idea. Or he'd flick me in the forehead and tell me I was stupid like he did last year.

Ichigo scowled up at me and tugged at the notebook one more time, but I didn't let up. I don't think he noticed his nose was bleeding by now. Damn, was my elbow that strong? Go me.

"Rukia, what's in this notebook?" Ichigo's tone dropped low as did his voice. His face turned deadly serious and went back to its normal colour. I gulped and tightened my grip on Chappy.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

I rolled my eyes. He knew me too well and could sense my lies from a mile away. I guess I had to try a new tactic.

Slowly, I leaned down until our noses were only inches from touching and I watched as Ichigo's eyes grew like saucers and his face reddened all over again. I might have gotten closer if it weren't for the fact that one, my breath probably stunk and two, his nose was still bleeding and I'm not very into touching blood. So this was as close as I was getting.

Ichigo only stared up at me, his eyes searching my face frantically for any signs of what I was going to do next. He looked incredibly handsome this close up. I could see every detail of his face and could practically count each of his freckles. I didn't even know he had those -three of them in fact. Ichigo nervously cleared his throat and tried averting his eyes from mine, but in the end he just kept looking back at me.

I felt a smirk tugging at my lips. I knew I had him now. He was too much of a prude for his own good. He had to be the least perverted guy I've ever met, so any close contact to a girl like me made him freak out. This was going to be too easy.

"What's wrong, Strawberry?" I whispered, dropping my voice low and keeping my eyes trained on him while noting how Ichigo's grip on the notebook was slowly letting up. I just had to keep him entertained for a few more seconds. My free hand came up and drew circles in the middle of his naked chest. His breath hitched for a second and I took that opportunity to snatch the notebook right out of his hands. Can we say success?

Uhm, success!

I jumped off of Ichigo and held the notebook above my head, doing a little victory dance and laughing triumphantly. I heard him trying to get up and hurriedly jumped up on his bed as if that worked last time. Maybe the blood now running down his chin would remind him not to try to snatch anything out of my hands again.

"Stay away from me, Berry-Head!" I shouted, pointing at him warily. It took me forever to finally get Ichigo to get off of my case about the notebook and to leave me alone. I told him his nose was bleeding and that he should get his father to tend to it before it gets infected or something. While he was gone, I hid the notebook in my backpack and tried to act like it mysteriously went missing when he came back. Of course he didn't believe me -I actually didn't expect him to- but I told him I'd break his freaky looking toes if he didn't shut up about it. That made him leave me alone. Ichigo's weirdly sensitive about his toes. What a loser.

Ichigo's birthday was only two days away now, and so far all I had planned was the guest list and the location. I still needed food for everybody and I'd have to buy a lot because I accidentally went over my limit. I knew I shouldn't have told Renji he could come. Only an hour after I had invited him , he called to tell me he was bringing along some friends. That would've been fine, if his friends didn't want to bring their friends. Hopefully Ichigo knows them all. If he doesn't then oh well -he can deal with it. I'm throwing him a freaking party. He should be grateful.

Renji is my childhood friend. I grew up with him and we were always close until he admitted his undying love for me, in which I turned him down and we stopped talking for a few months because he was "in the grieving process." It would've just been too awkward if we dated. Renji was like a big brother to me, and I felt nothing more than that. We're on good terms now and him and Ichigo are pretty close, except they fight a lot. They better not fight at this party I'm throwing or I'll be very pissed off. I'm working very hard on this and those two buffoons best not mess anything up.

The party will be at Ichigo's house so I won't have to drag him off somewhere like last year. That took me forever and by the time he finally agreed to come with me -the stubborn asshole- half the people I had invited already left. Oh yeah, but not before they ate all of the chip and dip. I was really looking forward to that chip and dip.

I asked my Nii-sama, Byakuya, to go out and get some snacks for me. It took a lot of convincing and begging and he didn't finally agree to do it for me until I offered to pay for everything. Which is totally not fair because my brother is loaded with money and all I get is $10 a week. It's not a lot when you're my age and have the need to drag your best friend to the mall to buy everything possibly related to Chappy. I guess I won't be Chappy shopping this weekend. Ichigo better love this damn party.

Speaking of shopping, I had to have Nii-sama go get the food so that I'd have time to buy Ichigo a birthday present. Out of everything I had planned, I didn't remember the most important part. It totally slipped my mind until yesterday when Ichigo said something about his bookshelf looking old. I wasn't really paying attention, but I'm figuring he wants a new bookshelf. Or at least some new books to spice up the ugly thing.

The moment I walked into the mall I felt as if I walked into Antarctica.

The mall is really cold.

I forgot my jacket.

Dammit, I'm so cold.

I didn't know where to start off or really what exactly I should buy him. It seemed almost impossible to shop for Ichigo sometimes, mostly because he's so aloof and usually keeps to himself. I have to drag things out of him when I want to know something about Ichigo. Sometimes he'll just tell me out of the blue, but that's totally rare.

I guess I'll just have to go with the whole book thing and hope for the best.

I passed by a tall lady pushing around a stroller and headed into the bookstore. The store was painted dark green and books were stacked to the ceiling. There were bookshelves full of every genre known to man. I walked in and gazed around, taking in the faint smell of whatever old books smell like. The cashier gave me a funny look as I came in, but I only smiled politely at her and turned towards a table stacked with comic books I knew would never interest Ichigo. Ichigo was more into long novels about romance and tragedies. He liked the kind of books that required a lot of thought and made you want to take the story with you when you showered. He did that once with my Twilight book and when I got it back it was soaked and smelled like Axe. Maybe I should get him a shower book cover instead.

I passed by a long aisle of mystery novels, a section I knew Ichigo would practically squeal over. Sometimes I wonder if Ichigo is actually a girl. I mean, he likes romance novels, clips his toenails, and likes to wear tight clothes. He's either gay or emo, I'll decide later.

I glanced over the mystery books in front of me, but nothing seemed to pop out at me and scream, ICHIGO! I didn't want to get him just another book that he'd finish in a week. I wanted something that he'd read over and over again, and every time he looks at it, he'll think of me. Something sentimental would be nice to find right about now. Maybe I was looking in the wrong store. Maybe I should get him something he can use, not some stupid book.

I actually wanted this to be special, believe it or not. I know he may think I'm some hell-bent bitch out to destroy his life, but really I love Ichigo with all of my heart and I'd do anything- HA HA! No, I'm kidding; like I'd ever say something so mushy. I just want to get him something to finally make him smile -a real smile. I've only seen him smirk and grin, but he's never actually smiled. Maybe only once, but that was in a picture I saw of him when he was little with his mother holding his hand. Ichigo hasn't smiled much since her death. If I could be the one to bring that smile back...alright I'm getting mushy again. I should stop before I ruin my eyeliner.

Suddenly, I noticed something that struck out at me. It was like it was almost calling out to me. The cover was sleek and thin, brand new, and shiny. The letters were golden, big, and bold. It was thick and the moment I saw the author, I knew Ichigo just had to have it. I could see his reaction now. He'd hold it in his hands and look down at it in pure awe. He'd be so speechless that all he would be able to do is smile -or at least I was hoping that would be his reaction. Oh, how I wanted to make him smile so badly.

I grinned and reached out for the book, feeling its texture underneath my fingers and instantly knowing the moment this landed in Ichigo's possession that he'd never want to let it go.

He had to have this.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I fucking hate myself.

I'm so stupid!

After all of this preparation, all of the money I spent, all of the planning and sweat and cursing -everything I did was for nothing! Absolutely nothing! I did everything right, perfectly, except the most important item on my list and right about now I want to just fall off of a cliff and die.

I told everyone the wrong date.

The wrong freaking date!

Instead of July 15th, like I had originally planned because obviously that's the day of Ichigo's birthday, so one would just think that'd be the day you would throw your best friend's surprise birthday party right? Oh, well wrong! I stupidly got the day mixed up and told everyone July 25th. I had typed the invitations...and so...the one and the two are right next to each other...and well a typo is so simple to make! The party on the other hand that I had been slaving over to create was _not_ so simple to make.

I know I could just simply call everyone and tell them to come sooner, don't think I didn't try that, because as a matter of fact I did. The only problem is that by the time I had realized my mistake, it was July 14th, which is today. Everyone said they had already made plans and were too busy to come on such short notice. So here I was, sitting on Ichigo's floor like a stump and staring blankly at the wall and just hoping it would fall and crush me to my death. I had the invitations scattered around me from when I had checked over it to make sure I did everything right -I have no idea why I didn't do this when I was actually typing it out- and I realized my mistake, screamed to the top of my lungs, dropped them to the ground, and sat flat on my butt to sulk and criticize myself. I should've known my scream would attract attention, especially since I have an over protective best friend who would come running for me if I ever got hurt.

Ichigo slammed open his bedroom door, a frazzled, almost bewildered look on his face. He scanned the room for a second, looking for the source of the scream that drew him up here in the first place. He didn't notice me until I shifted to catch his eyes and he looked down at me in surprise. I must've looked ridiculous because Ichigo's face was shocked and his eyebrows were furrowed deeply to the point I thought they'd snap right off. He cared so much for me and I'm big enough of a bitch to mess up his surprise birthday party. Would it be an understatement if I said I wanted to cry right here on Ichigo's bedroom floor and let out all of my frustrations?

Ichigo crouched in front of me, his eyes frantically roaming around my entire face. His hands came out and he grabbed me by my shoulders, tightly squeezing them and giving me a little shake. He might've said my name, but I don't know. I saw his lips move, but I heard no words leave them. Ichigo's hands were so warm.

"Rukia?" He called out to me warily, shaking my shoulders lightly. I finally met his eyes for a second and felt my expression soften. Why was I making this face? I hated for Ichigo to see me so weak, and for something so incredibly stupid. "Are you okay?" Why was his voice so gentle, so calm and soothing and why did it make me want to lose myself in his beautiful eyes? Man, look at me, I sound like one of those girls from the soap operas Ichigo and I usually make fun of.

I looked down from his face and stared at the invitation crumbled in my clenching hands. I shook my head, scowling down and wishing this weren't happening.

"Last year was a disaster..." I mumbled, fiddling with my hands and still not meeting Ichigo's eyes. I could feel him giving me a puzzled expression as his hands on my shoulders loosened slightly. I shook my head.

"What?" Ichigo shook me again, confusion evident in his voice. I groaned and shook my head.

"I messed up...I always freaking mess up!" I shouted, much more angrily than I had originally intended. I clenched my teeth, turning my head away from Ichigo and looking towards his desk. Ichigo was silent for a moment before he finally looked around him at all of the scattered invitations around me. I didn't dare look at him to see his reaction. He'd just tell me the same thing he did last year. I was stupid to think I could actually pull off something like this. His hand reached out and dropped from my shoulder. I missed the warmth immediately as he grabbed one of the invitations off of the floor. He held it up to his face and I heard Ichigo mumble to himself as he read over the words in small, Italic print. I knew Ichigo loved to write in Italics when he ever wrote for school or to just write. I even planned that perfectly, but who would care now?

There was more silence from Ichigo and I wondered briefly if he was thinking of a way to scold me for being stupid again, like he had done last year. He didn't even thank me last year; only told me I was dumb for not listening to him about not throwing him a party. Then he patted my hair down and kissed my forehead. I guess that could count for a "thank you", but at the time I was too angry about what a total tragedy my planned party had been.

I really wished Ichigo would say something now.

"My birthday is tomorrow," Ichigo stated matter-o-factly in a tone that suggested we might as well have been talking about the weather. I chuckled darkly, shaking my head and biting down on my lip. My head snapped up and Ichigo finally caught my eyes. Dammit, he was gorgeous right now. A spiral of shivers worked their way down my arms and my legs until I felt fuzzy. Oh Ichigo.

"Yes, I know that..." I mumbled, watching as my best friend glanced back down at the invitation. He took his other hand off of my shoulder to scratch his fluff of orange hair. He raised an eyebrow and turned the invitation towards me.

"This says-"

"I know what it says, Ichigo!" I barked at him, interrupting him. Ichigo's eyes went wide for a second at my outburst before they returned to their normal size. He glanced back at the invitation and back up at me, still obviously confused. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the date I had written by mistake. "This is where I messed up...again..." I admitted dejectedly, dropping my hand and staring at Ichigo, waiting for his response.

"Oh."

Dammit, this kid made me want to punch him in the penis sometimes.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?" I shot back, my short temper getting the better of me already. Ichigo looked off to the side and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well yeah. I mean, you tried to throw me another birthday party after I already told you not to do it again last year. This is why..." Ichigo shrugged it off and looked back at me. I didn't know how my face must've looked, or how incredulously I was gaping at him, but all I saw was Ichigo's cheeks heat up immediately. He coughed and averted his eyes from mine. "C-calm down, Rukia..."

I really don't think Ichigo realized how long I slaved over all of this party planning, for _him_. My mouth clamped shut as I stared hard at him, feeling all of the blood in my body yearning to boil. I didn't want to flip out on Ichigo, not when I needed his comfort the most; I couldn't push him away into a wall -literally. I clenched my fist and breathed in deeply, keeping my eyes up on the ceiling so I didn't have to look at Ichigo's laid back expression and risk the chance of punching him in the nose for the second time that week.

"I'm calm...I'm calm...I'm totally and completely calm and have no urge whatsoever to stomp on your nuts until all that is left is dirt and grind on the soles of my shoes," I breathed, bringing my attention back to Ichigo for the moment.

"So, no party?" Ichigo chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and sighed. "Fine by me. I'd rather spend it alone." My chest tightened at his words, but I showed no signs of distress, masking my pain for whatever reason with a grimace. I grimaced all the time, so this expression was natural to see on me.

"Alone?" I repeated while placing my balled fist in my lap. Ichigo only nodded, smirking and taking his hand to play with my hair. He smelled like strawberries and Axe. Wonderful.

His fingers wound in my black locks, playing with each strand and feeling it slip in-between each individual finger. I couldn't help but smile, even with the thought of Ichigo spending his birthday without me. He was so close to me, it was intoxicating. I could practically feel the powerful warmth radiating off of my best friend onto me like a giant blanket smothering me into a world of Ichigo.

When did I start thinking of him like this?

The word alone still rung in my head, bouncing around the walls of my brain and pissing me off the more I thought about it. I put so much into my failed party, only for Ichigo to decide that he was going to spend the day the most wonderful, honey eyed, tall, lean, and muscular man was born -alone.

His fingers were still in my hair when he smiled at me warmly, melting my insides to nothing.

Wait, did he just smile? Did I cause that? Was he smiling at me, or for me, or because of me? Just the thought of it made me quiver with delight. That was all I really wanted from him, just for Ichigo to freaking smile for once.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, feeling his fingers brush against my cheek. My skin heated up instantly and I was embraced with his warmth in the pit of my stomach.

Ichigo shrugged and dropped his smile slightly, never intending to smile on purpose and being seen with it on made him embarrassed. His cheeks tinted pink as he frowned.

"Your hair is soft."

"That's a creepy reason to smile."

"Shaddup."

I laughed and watched my face light up in the reflection of Ichigo's eyes. His fingers grazed my cheek once more and I noted how he noticed this, but didn't attempt to pull back. He looked at me strangely, trailing his fingers down until he was touching my collarbone. A bolt of lightning struck me at that moment. I was lost for words and I could only stare numbly at Ichigo as he simply touched me and made my whole body feel like it was on fire.

Although his touch made my throat want to close up, I couldn't help the thought of him wanting to be alone on his birthday. It made me angry and upset. I was always there for his birthday for as long as I could remember, and vice versa. It was almost a tradition by now. I sighed heavily, feeling my chest become taut all over again.

"So, tell me Ichigo," I started off, feeling his fingers trail slowly down my arm. "Why do you want to spend your birthday alone?" I choked out in hopes that my throat hadn't closed up yet. Ichigo just shrugged again and stared at his own hand running down the length of my arm. I felt my heart in my throat and swallowed hard in a weak attempt to get rid of it and send it back into my chest where it belonged.

"Just because." I frowned at him, but he didn't notice, still staring at my arm. His fingers found my palm where he made small random patterns. He either had just made a heart and spelled my name, or that was a duck eating a lobster named Larry. I was going to go with the lobster for this one. "I don't need a party. I just need some alone time..." Ichigo trailed off, shrugging his shoulders again. My palm was on fire under my best friend's touch. For some reason, Ichigo's cheeks went red and his eyes stared down at my hand as if he couldn't make eye contact with me. "..with my favourite person."

My heart leaped back into my throat, clogging up my airways and so the only thing I could do was stare at Ichigo and gape like a fish out of water. He still didn't look up at me and instead drew another heart, this time making my name very obvious as he did so.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But I don't understand..."

"I know you understand, don't make me say it again." Both of Ichigo's hands were holding my palm, one massaging the skin and eliciting a raw pang of electricity to vibrate my entire body, while the other continued drawing hearts and my name. "So tomorrow, you and me," Ichigo finally looked up to meet my eyes, ceasing his ministrations on my hand. He grinned at me and nodded his head in my direction. "-will be completely alone for the entire day."

Well I had no idea where my heart was now because I could've sworn it was lodged somewhere in my throat, but then Ichigo just had to look at me with those eyes and I swallowed it right down. It might've been fizzling deep in my stomach by now. Maybe I should excuse myself to the bathroom to poop it out. Oh great, I just ruined the moment.

"Oh..." Was that really all I could say right now? Ichigo's grin dropped to a frown and he stared at me like I was dumb. His stare was blank for a second and he took his hands back and set them in his lap. Did he read my mind about the poop thing or something?

"..."

"What?" I half shouted at him, glaring at him now. He grumbled something under his breath and shook his head, still staring at me as if I were the dumb one in the room. Last time I checked, I was the one with straight A's.

Ichigo scowled, knitting his eyebrows together and rolling his eyes.

"I practically just asked you out on a date, and all you can say is: Oh?" Ichigo barked at me, obviously irritated and blushing. He closed his eyes and scowled deeply, bring his hand to his head to rub his temple and soothe away the ticks that had formed there in his spurt of barking and being annoyed with me.

I stared at him, eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. How many times had I gaped at him so openly like this, and all in the same hour? My mind boggled. I had no words except for the ones caught in my throat and the bubbly laughter building up in the pit of my stomach. I could either let out a jumble of incoherent words or laugh right at his face, shooting down his offer to take me on a date and making him feel like the complete loser I knew and loved. Ichigo was never one for romance, why was he trying to start now?

He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember and any romantic feelings I had ever felt for him were kept hidden under safe keeping beneath the layers of my heart. I would -could never tell him how I actually felt about him and how I thought about him all day nonstop. He'd be in my thoughts no matter where I was. He was the first thing that I thought of when I woke up, the last thing I thought of when I went to sleep, and even then I'd dream about him until the moment I opened my eyes the next morning. I would of course never tell him this because he had always known me before as the girl who was sent straight from Hell to ruin his life and cause mayhem because I was the bitch who hated him and vice versa. Apparently my cold demeanor to keep away unwanted emotions; like the ones I found myself feeling lately, hadn't worked at all. Ichigo saw right through me.

That was how we had become best friends. He knew me better than I knew myself, so much better to the point that he could almost predict my next action before I even thought it through.

When had he realized he wanted to be more than friends with me? When had it just occurred to him that I was in fact not a hell-bent bitch and just a regular girl madly in love with him? Did he even know how I _really_ felt?

Ichigo stared at me expectantly, waiting impatiently for my response as he drummed his fingers on my leg. When did that get there? How could he be so relaxed about this when I was freaking out in my mind and still currently couldn't find where my heart was? Wait no, there it was; once again lodged in my throat and closing me up. I couldn't find the words, I couldn't speak, I was too scared to say anything.

I went with option two.

I laughed right in his face.

Ichigo's expression was priceless. His eyes went wide and he jumped back slightly, taken aback by my random outburst and loud, hearty laughter. For a second, he only stared at me with a bewildered expression and leaned back from me from when he had jumped. I was still laughing when his face contorted into one of hurt and he blushed madly, scowling and frowning as he looked away dejectedly. I couldn't help it, but his expression made me laugh even harder until tears welded up in the corner of my eyes and I held my stomach in pain.

I never noticed it because I closed my eyes momentarily in my spurt of laughter, but Ichigo had gotten up, probably defeated and angry, or upset. I stopped laughing and stood up as well, stopping him from leaving, his hand already on the doorknob. I grabbed his arm and clasped my hand around his fingers wrapped around the doorknob. I was chuckling softly, so he refused to look at me, still blushing and scowling.

I had to summon the words to come out of me because frankly, I was still lost for them. If only he would actually look at me, he would be able to see my dilemma. Dammit, why was he so stubborn?

I tugged on his sleeve, my lame attempt to get him to turn towards me and meet my eyes, but he only made a sound in the back of his throat and nonchalantly turned further away from me. Oh please, Ichigo, please look at me. Well, maybe I should stop chuckling first...

I finally shut up and tugged on his sleeve again, urging him to look at me. He stood still as a lamp post; like the annoying one on his desk that never seems to want to turn on when I want it to. It works for Ichigo though...

"Dammit, freaking look at me, dumbass!" I shouted angrily, reaching up as high as I could -damn legs- and slapping him upside the head. "This is awkward!"

Ichigo sputtered angrily and turned towards me, yanking his arms away from my grasp and making me stumbled forward. He scowled down at me and made a face. Well, that wasn't very attractive.

"Don't make that face. You look ugly."

"Shut the hell up!" He finally blurted out, taking me by my shoulders and shaking me like he had when he first came in the room. I almost forgot about what this whole thing was about. Something about a party and how I screwed up I think. Not sure, Ichigo always makes me lose my train of thought.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" I countered, scowling up at him and matching his expression. Ow, my eyebrows.

"You call laughing right in my face when I ask you out on a date, talking to me?" He shot back, leaning down and getting closer to my face. Christ, he still smelled like a combination of Axe and strawberries. I was intoxicated for a moment and forgot what I was about to say. I felt my eyes gloss over and it took me a second to recompose myself and glare at him, still acting as if I were angry.

"I didn't know what else to do!" I tried, knowing before I even said it how lame that sounded. Ichigo stared at me for a moment before he scoffed. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to shoot back another comment about the situation, continuing our banter. Something in Ichigo's eyes changed. I didn't have time to register what it meant before he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around my waist. I think my body was on fire because it suddenly got _very_ hot in here.

I stared up at him for a second, watching as his eyes trailed down to my lips.

And then he kissed me.

His lips pressed against mine hard, kissing me fully and passionately. His lips felt incredible, nothing like I had ever imagined. My imagination did no justice whatsoever to what I was feeling against my mouth right now. He was delicious, beautifully delicious. His lips moved against mine slowly as his teeth raked my bottom lip and tugged and nipped at the flesh. He kissed me deeply and yet I couldn't respond, too shocked to move or do anything, but mewl under his touch. His arms were still snaked around my waist, pulling me in close as he kissed me feverishly now. I wanted so badly to respond and kiss him back -wrap my arms around his neck or something! But I was motionless, letting Ichigo do all of the work.

I was surrounded by his smell, spicy and sweet all at once. It assaulted my nose and filled my lungs entirely until it was all I could breathe, or all I wanted to breath in fact. I was in bliss, blinded by my utter love for Ichigo and this wonderful talent with his lips. I just wished I could've kissed him back. My hands were still limp by my side, doing absolutely nothing. I was melting in his arms. I expected to be gooey and a pile of liquids on the floor by the time he was done with me. His hands were just so hot on my back and his lips were sending a fire down my throat. I didn't know how much of _just kissing_ I could take any longer.

He finally pulled away from me, loosening his grip around my waist and bringing his hands up to grasp the sides of my face. I was gaping up at him all over again for what, the fourth time that day? Ichigo's eyebrows were still knit together in a frown. Was he upset because I didn't kiss him back? Well, he did spring that amazing kiss on me out of nowhere so yes of course I would be shocked and too stunned to do anything. Part of me wanted to slap him for not even telling me what he going to do first before he did it. The other part wanted him to do it again.

I found some words in the back of my throat and pulled them out, although they felt forced.

"Why d-did you do that?" I stammered, searching frantically all over his face for any signs of the reasoning behind such a kiss. My mouth clamped shut as I stared at Ichigo, but he grinned and let go of my face to shove his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't know what else to do," Ichigo mocked, repeating my own words back at me in a high pitched voice in an attempt to match how I talk. I so do not sound like Inoue Orihime.

His words rang through my head for a second before it finally registered what he had done and the meaning behind his words. My eyes widened and I felt my face flush completely.

"Wait...what..?" I growled, stepping back from him. Ichigo just threw his head back in laughter. It sounded like evil laughter to me and I _really_ had the urge to punch him in the penis now. "You only kissed me to prove a point?" I shouted heatedly as I shook my head in disbelief. I had actually let myself believe that he liked me, wanted me, kissed me to prove his affection. And there he was, laughing at me like the fool I was for believing such a thing. I should've known he only saw me as the hell-bent bitch that I was.

I turned from him, fuming now, but more hurt than anything. I stared at the wall opposite his desk with my hands on my hips, trying to breathe and calm myself enough to walk out of here without socking him in the face and leaving him in the hospital for the next week. Yeah, then he could _really_ spend his freaking birthday alone.

I fucking hate Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia, calm d-"

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down, dammit!" I snapped at him curtly, turning around and shoving my finger in his face. Holy crap, my hand was shaking. Was I really that angry? Sure as hell did feel like it.

Ichigo's eyes went wide for only second before he went back to grinning. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him until I practically slammed into his chest with my face. I could've sworn I just heard my nose crack a little.

He took me by my shoulders _again_ as I looked up to meet his gaze. I could see my expression in his eyes and it wasn't anything near happy, even with me pressed so tightly against his chest like this. How could he possibly still be grinning when I looked like this?

"Know how I feel now?" Ichigo chuckled, leaning down slowly until our noses were touching and our lips were only mere inches apart. I snarled and tried to push off of his chest -like hell I was going to kiss him again- but Ichigo was stronger than me, much stronger, and he held me tight.

"Get off of me, you asshole! That's not what I meant when I said that or when I was-"

"You talk too much," Ichigo interrupted me, smirking down at me. Jerk. He knows how much I hate to be interrupted when I'm talking. I balled my fist and frowned. "You're cute when you pout, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, fighting the blush creeping up on me despite my anger.

"Yeah, I know, you've told me before," I mumbled. Ichigo looked at me puzzled.

"Wait, really?" Ichigo looked up as if he were thinking.

"Yes, really, you ass! You tell me every time I get angry and it never works! Now let me go!" I screamed, pushing against his chest again, but Ichigo wasn't letting up even a little. I struggled against his chest, pounding on him furiously with my fist. I didn't care how good he smelled, I was pissed beyond my words that he would use me so easily and play with my feelings as if I were some toy. Kuchiki Rukia was nobody's toy and I never intended on being one.

I'm getting dramatic here. Maybe I should just apologize for laughing at him, forget we ever kissed -yeah right- and move on with my stupid life. He wanted to be alone tomorrow with me, well too bad. He could spend his freaking birthday alone under a tree and I hope it falls on him and crushes him to his death, for all I care. Maybe then he'd realize how much it affects a girl when you kiss them and then tell them, "Oh ha ha, just kidding! I didn't mean it! You fell for it!" He never said it in those words, but he might as well have. I really wish he'd just let me go so I could go home to my bed and cry there until my eyeballs fell out. Or at least so I could kick around dirt and curse under my breath to my content.

Ichigo looked back down at me, reading my expression like a book.

"Well, I only say it because it's true," he whispered, his breath fanning against my face. He's lucky his breath didn't smell or I would've stuck my fist in his mouth. I think he used my toothpaste. Orihime lent it to me, he had no right to take that! Now it's all tainted with his finger germs and he's probably one of those people who puts the toothpaste opening on their toothbrush when they squeeze! That's so-

"Earth to Rukia?" Ichigo called out to me, poking my forehead. I shook my head and glared at him, realizing he not only interrupts when I talk, but my train of thought as well. How dare he.

"Can you let go of me now?" I growled through my clenched teeth. Ichigo only chuckled, throwing his head back in laughter before he abruptly stopped, looked straight at me with the most serious face ever, and flat out said, "No."

"What is your problem!" I barked as I slapped the middle of his chest in hopes that would make him feel some pain. If it did, he showed no signs of it. Damn him and his rock hard abs and well built frame and biceps the size of my head. Damn everything about him! Why couldn't he be ugly? Just for the sake of me and my hormones.

"My problem is you!"

"How! What'd I do?"

"First of all, you claim that you have no romantic feelings towards me whatsoever by laughing in my face when I finally summon the courage to ask you out. I know I'm not the smartest kid out there, but I could've sworn you liked me just a little -don't know if my ego is getting ahead of me or not, but I'm just saying! And so when I get up to leave because it actually isn't that great of a feeling to get rejected, you try to stop me! And for what? To yell at me and slap me upside the head! And if laughing was really all you could do at that moment, then maybe you need to get your brain re-wired or something because I could think of at least ten other things you could've done instead. It's not my fault that you happen to be my best friend and we happen to spend every waking hour with each other and it's totally natural for a guy my age to develop feelings for a girl like you, so why is it such a shock to find out how I really feel? Oh, and Rukia, you don't make it very easy on me when you come over to my house in short skirts and flaunt around here like it's nothing. I am a guy, you know that right? And it especially doesn't help when you lay on top of me, running your hand down my chest, naked chest might I add, and using your stupid low voice to get me all worked up. You're fucking beautiful, you're my best friend, every time I see you I want to kiss you, so this isn't easy on me either! And if you're thinking that I didn't feel anything when I kissed you just now, you've got another thing coming. Although it would've been nice if you would have kissed me back, but whatever. So yeah, _that's_ my problem with you." Ichigo finally finished and I could've sworn he said all of that in one breath. Maybe two, I'm not sure.

It took a very long time for his words to sink in, and then it took me even longer to process everything and the meaning behind his words. I don't know how long I stared up at him in awe, my face pink, and my hands still resting on his chest where I was pressed flush against him.

So he knew how I felt this whole time, never said anything about it because he was scared of being wrong, and he's choosing _now_ to act upon his feelings?

He stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but all I really wanted was for him to kiss me again. I didn't want to talk or discuss my feelings or admit to Ichigo that I practically felt the exact same way. I wanted him to kiss me fully on the lips, smothering me with his addicting scent, and holding me tight to his body until my legs turned to jelly and my brain melted inside my skull. I wanted to feel the warmth, the smoothness, and tender and fleshiness of his lips on mine. I needed him to make me want him more than I already did. Suddenly his hands felt like hot plates on my shoulders and his lips were just too far away from mine.

Dammit, boy, lean down and kiss me! I'm too short to reach up myself...

I must've been staring at him for a long time because Ichigo's face changed from relaxed to shot down in only seconds. He must've thought I was rejecting him again. Can't he just look at my eyes, my freaking expression and know how I feel?

"K-kiss me," I whispered, my body tense against him and my hands shaking, pressed against his chest. Ichigo's eyes softened before he smiled -my God, he was beautiful- and slowly he leaned down.

His lips captured mine and sent my heart into yet another frenzy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Of all the places Ichigo chose to spend his birthday alone with me, he just had to pick the park. Don't get me wrong, I usually love the park, but not around this time of year. It's smack in the middle of July, the sun is practically beating down my skin, and I'm sweating as if I were wearing five coats and decided to go to the beach. I freaking hate the summer. Sweat is gross. The sun is a bitch. The grass burns my feet. And heat makes me want to punch people in the face. The only reason I'm _not _expressing my annoyance to Ichigo is because it's his birthday and I won't let my bitching ruin it. If I couldn't even plan a decent party, again, then I guess the least I could was not announce that my boobs were on fire and I have excess sweat running down my back.

Dammit, I'm going to need to shower like five times when I get home. Damn Ichigo. Damn sum. Damn hot grass.

I was just fortunate enough to be wearing a dress, and not pants like I had originally thought I would need. Nope, look at me, out here in the sun and sweating like a fat pig. Ichigo stood by my side, not a single drop of sweat anywhere on him. His clothes weren't sticking to him like mine were. His hair wasn't all wet and matted at the bottom like mine was, where it stuck to the nape of my neck. His freaking feet didn't even hurt!

Why did I choose to not wear shoes out in public again?

How could he possibly, how could _anyone _not walk out into the sun and not want to just die? Why couldn't Ichigo's birthday be in December? Or January like mine? Then we could go to the park in winter coats and I wouldn't sweat a drop!

"Rukia, you haven't said anything all day..." Ichigo commented from beside me, his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets. We were walking around the park on some trail made for runners, but screw them. I was walking here, they could go around me.

I didn't want to even open my mouth because I knew the moment I did so, a spew of curses and complaints would come out me like there was no tomorrow. I refused to do that and ruin his birthday like I had for the two years now.

I simply nodded and shrugged, pausing for a second when we walked underneath a tree. Oh my goodness, the shade feels wonderful! I looked up at the tree, silently thanking it for being there and giving me time to cool down for even a second. Then the sun peaked out from a branch and I felt a bubble of curses just wanting to burst out of me, but I held it in as much as I could and walked on. I matched Ichigo's stride, stepping in with his pace.

He peeked at me from the corner of his eye, scowled, and made this "che" sound.

"So you're really not going to talk to me on my birthday, Midget?" Ichigo yawned, stepping over a small rock. I would've kicked it out my way.

I shook my head, ignoring his "midget" comment, and shrugged my shoulders again. The sun shined down on my face, making more sweat form on my forehead. I wiped it away and glanced at Ichigo to see him still staring at me, expecting an answer.

I sighed and hoped when I opened my mouth, nothing stupid would come out like usual.

"Nice day, isn't it...?" I tried, grinning nervously. Ichigo gave me a strange look and glanced up at the sky as if letting the sun kiss his face.

"Yeah. It's kind of hot though, don't you think?"

GOD DAMMIT ICHIGO.

I bit my lip and averted my eyes, trying to keep in any comments about this ridiculously hot weather. I freaking hate summer. He should know this by now.

"N-no! Not at all!" I lied through my teeth, smiling up at him. "I love this weather! Who wouldn't!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. How could he not know I was suffering under the wrath of the sun and wanting so desperately to go inside somewhere with air conditioning and a fan and ice cold drinks?

"Are you alright? You're sweating..."

Is he purposefully trying to piss me off? That's so not fair, considering if he does piss me off I'm not allowed to retort back because it's his damn birthday. Snapping at Ichigo is strictly off limits today. This was going to be a very long day.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine...I love to sweat..." What the hell did I just say? If Ichigo was looking at me strangely before, he was looking at me as if I had two heads now. We both knew that was never a sentence I would've never said unless my mind was melting in my skull. Which it kind of was due to this heat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked again, looking at me closely. Any closer, he'd smell the perspiration down my back. I grinned nervously and leaned back slightly to lengthen the proximity between us a little more. Just because we kissed doesn't mean I'm ready to let him get a big whiff of how gross I probably smell right now.

"Ichigo, I swear! I'm fine!" I tired convincing him as a long drop of sweat rolled down my nose. I quickly wiped it away and turned from Ichigo. A wave of guilt washed over me. I wish I could've enjoyed this day with Ichigo and not have to him worry about me, but of course me being me and Ichigo being Ichigo, I always have to have a problem that he always has to solve.

"You're not okay." Ichigo stopped walking and turned me towards him, placing his hand against my moist forehead. No! He was touching me! "Why are you sweating so much? Are you sick? We can go home if-"

"No!" I shouted a little too quickly. I brought up my hands and removed his hand from my face. "It's your birthday! Let's just enjoy it while we can! These things only come once a year, you know..."

"There's always next year though..."

"Not unless you die! So let's just walk around the park in this invincible heat where I'm freaking dragging a swimming pool around with me every corner I turn! But that's fine! Because it's your birthday and I don't mind being baked to death! That's cool! I'm perfectly fine! I _like_ sweating down my back and my boobs are sticky and my feet hurt like hell, and my hair is getting curly, and my goddamn skin is going to peel off because I burn _very_ easily in the sun! But that's freaking fine!" I bellowed, throwing my hands in the air and expressing my feelings. I got some stares from a few pedestrians and a couple of joggers that ran by. I didn't realize all that I had said until Ichigo only stared at me with wide eyes and I felt my face go red from the heat and my own embarrassment of blurting that out without thinking. I groaned inwardly, cursing under my breath, and dropping my head into my hand.

I let the silence engulf me for a second, feeling my face slowly drain of colour. All this heat was getting to me.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head. Dammit, can't I do anything right?

Ichigo laughed and raised yet another eyebrow at me.

"For what?" He chuckled, watching me as I looked up with a shocked expression on my face.

"Well, I kind of just had an outburst about how I actually hate the place you picked out for your birthday for us to be alone...I think that kind of deserves an apology."

Ichigo shrugged and continued walking forward, yawning in a bored manner. I caught up with him and punched his arm lightly to get his attention and because I was still kind of confused. He ignored my light punch and grinned at me.

"It doesn't matter rather you like it or not, we're at the park and it's hot and you're going to sweat. Deal with it, munchkin." Ichigo laughed, reaching out and grabbing my hand. He felt warm and for a second I forgot what he had just said. He laced our fingers together and tugged me to his side.

"Wait, you mean you don't care!" I looked up at him in disbelief. All that time I had been trying to keep my big mouth shut, and this whole time he didn't even care what or I how I felt. Stupid bastard. "But I'm so wet!"

"That's what she said..."

"You're gross, Kurosaki." I rolled my eyes at him, scoffing and turning my blushing face away from his view. He gripped my hand tightly for a second before giving me a little tug. I puffed my cheeks and glared at him, not expecting him to be so close. His face was only inches from mine. I bet he could totally smell me right now. "G-get away!"

"I was kidding, stupid," Ichigo laughed in my face again, pecking the tip of my nose with his soft lips and going back to his original position. I wonder if he tasted the sweat on my nose. Hope he enjoyed it, stupid redhead. He was lucky he's gorgeous when he laughs. "Your nose is sweaty."

"I know that, jackass!"

"Are you hot?"

"Do you want to get punched in the penis on your birthday?"

Ichigo chuckled, squeezing my hand. I sighed, fighting the fact that I loved the way my hand fit so perfectly in his. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever, hand in hand and the thought of my sweating problem disappeared from my mind. I focused on the God beside me and my heart fluttered as my stomach filled with moths. They kept running into the walls of my stomach, flying like they were broken and making me inwardly tremble with merriment.

I wish I would really think before I did some of the things that I found myself doing. Like now, when I heard the ice cream truck chiming down the road and my ears perked up instantly on cue. My head whipped around, almost popping something in my neck, but I ignored the feeling and listened intently for where the chimes were coming from. Then, I saw it, white and big and coming down the road slowly with its music loud and attracting the attention of little kids. My eyes went wide and my mouth watered. I had to have that ice cream before any of these little brats did.

That was when I did something I would've never done if my mind weren't being baked alive right now. I ripped my hand from Ichigo's grip, startling him and making him stumble slightly. Before I knew what I was doing, my legs bolted for the white truck and I ran like I had never ran before.

"ICE CREAM!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, before I yelled it out again and again until my throat threatened to get sore. My bare feet pounded on the grass, pumping me to go further. Only a few more feet and I'd be there with ice cream in my hand and licking it to my fullest content. And then maybe I'd buy another one.

"Mommy! Mommy! Ice cream!" A little boy called excitedly from behind me, pointing and shouting and tugging on his mother's arm. Go to hell little boy! That ice cream is _mine!_

I reached the truck, happily cheering and bouncing on my feet. Which wasn't a very good idea considering I was on concrete, with no shoes, and the sun made the ground feel like a stove.

The man inside the truck looked at me oddly, pausing for a second and looking over the counter around where I stood. He checked around me, seeing if by any chance I had little kids with me -which would be my reason for being so excited and wanting to get ice cream. But there I was, standing alone, grinning from ear to ear and reaching in my dress pocket for my money. I already knew what I wanted. The ice cream man coughed nervously and asked what I wanted, in which I could only giggle like a little school girl. I read his name tag, deciding I'd be polite and call him by his name: Gus. Weird name for someone Japanese.

And when I reached into my pocket to find them empty, my heart fell into my stomach and I had the very strong urge to cry and fall to the ground, burning alive and dying right there. I wanted to scream...for my ice cream...

"W-wait! I know I have some around here somewhere!" I shouted in a panic, making Gus back up a little and look around nervously. I dug deep into my pockets, ruffling my dress hem, and even looking into my bra. Nothing. Nowhere. I had no money and therefore I'd have no ice cream.

I could hear the kids approaching, ready to circle around me and steal the ice cream that was rightfully mine.

I turned around, seeing Ichigo still where I had left him, staring at me blankly before he realized what had happened with my money issue and he busted into laughter while pointing at me and holding his stomach. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but think of how much pain he'd be in by tomorrow. I couldn't hurt him today, but I sure as hell could do some damage when the day was done.

I twisted around and glared at Gus. He recoiled back and cringed.

"I'll be back," I snapped at him before quickly running towards Ichigo as fast as I could. I ignored the heat burning my skin and the very evident sweat making a trail down my back. Ichigo's laughter dialed down only slightly when I approached, grabbing him by the bicep and yanking him forward.

"I need money!" I said urgently, pleading him with my eyes and pouting so that maybe he would think I was cute and give me what I wanted. That usually worked.

Ichigo chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some money. He smirked evilly down at me, leaning down and waving the money in my face. I tried snatching at it, but he was too quick for me and pulled it away from my reach. He held it above my head, taunting me.

"Please! Ichigo, I don't have time for this! Ice cream!" I cried, reaching up and jumping, trying to grab the money above me. Why did I have to be so freaking short?

Ichigo grinned, winking creepily at me and raising the money in his hand even higher.

"Kiss me," Ichigo said in a husky voice, leaning down even further until our lips were barely touching. My breath hitched in my throat. His voice was like honey, silky and smooth and made me want to melt right there in the grass. My heart drummed in my ears and goose bumps sprinted down my neck for a race to my back.

A little girl ran by, her money clutched in her hand as she ran past for Gus and his ice cream truck. My eyes widened.

"No time! Gimme the money now and I'll kiss you later!" I shouted, jumping up and grabbing for Ichigo's money way out my reach. I made a noise in the back of my throat and groaned, jumping one more time for the money, but to no avail. "Fine! I'll kiss you, jackass!"

I took Ichigo's face in my hands and brought him down hard to my lips as I lifted myself up on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. He might have tried to say something, but it was muffled by my lips. The electricity that shot through my mouth left me slightly jolted and disoriented for a moment. His lips moved against mine quickly and I tried not to moan, fighting the urge to kiss him longer as I pulled away from him.

"Money!" I immediately shouted, reaching my hand out with my face completely flushed from the fact that my best friend just paid me to kiss him, and how that very kiss left me legs feelings like Jello underneath me. Ichigo, still slightly frazzled, blinked for like two whole seconds -doesn't seem like long, but it is when you're on an ice cream mission. He finally seemed to come to his senses and handed me the money in his hands.

I thanked him and ran away, laughing and giggling to my content. I ran past the little girl from before, pointing at her and laughing loudly as I approached Gus once more. He rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest. I was giddy and jumping with joy in front of him.

"What would you like?" He asked in a monotone, bored voice. I giggled again and pointed up at the picture of a strawberry flavoured ice cream cone. I grinned as Gus groaned and reached back into his freezer and pulled out an ice cream cone with a pink scoop of a frozen treat on top. He handed it to me hesitantly, but I snatched it out of his hand and threw the money down on the counter.

I skipped away and towards Ichigo, my tongue licking up and down the coldness. This felt so good in this heat.

Ichigo met me half way with a smirk on his face. I grinned up at him with the strawberry ice cream cold on my lips.

"You've got some right there," Ichigo whispered as he pointed at my face. I looked at him for a moment before I realized he meant I had ice cream on my cheek. I frowned and stuck out my tongue, trying to get to it. I don't know how long I was standing there trying to get the sticky ice cream off of my face before Ichigo grabbed the sides of my head and brought his lips right next to my lips.

"I-Ichigo, what're you doing?" I stuttered as my cheeks burned red. Why did he choose the one day where I'm sweating profusely and most likely smell like a camel to get so close to me? If that weren't bad enough, him being so close nearly made me tremble and drop my ice cream cone. I swear, Kurosaki Ichigo, if I drop this ice cream I will not hesitate to drop kick your ass.

My eyes went wide and my stomach lurched inside of me as I felt the wet appendage of Ichigo's tongue flick out and lick my cheek. I froze and stared at him from the corner of my eye. He was licking the ice cream off of my cheek! Christ, my insides are melting.

"Ichigo..." I choked out, feeling the sun beating down on my pale skin, my ice cream slowly melting and dripping down my hand, and Ichigo's tongue quickly removing the strawberry flavoured ice cream off of my face.

I shuddered as he pulled back, smirking.

"That was for not getting me one," Ichigo remarked, cocking his head in my direction and then glancing quickly at the ice cream truck now being ambushed by little kids, waving their money in the air and an overwhelmed Gus trying to calm them.

I scoffed and wiped my face as I looked up at him and grumbled, "You don't even like ice cream, stupid," Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning, and shrugged his shoulders as he raised his eyebrows.

I finished my ice cream cone as we continued our walk down the jogging path with our hands intertwined and the sun slowly dying down. It had begun to finally get late and the sun was ready to vanish behind us and let the moon come out. I was so happy, almost thrilled for the sweat dripping down the sides of my head to finally cease. We walked and walked, talking about life and different kind of pies, and how he was having the best birthday ever in a long time. That alone made me smile and I leaned my head on his arm as we walked further and further down the trail. It wasn't until the sprinklers came on that we realized that everybody had left and the sky had grown dark, our only light being the multiple lampposts stretching over us and guiding us through. The moon was high in the sky, big and bright and surrounded by tiny little stars.

When the sprinklers first came on, Ichigo thought it'd be funny to use me as a shield and duck low behind me as he grabbed my waist. I, on the other hand did not think it was so funny when I got a face full of water and my dress became completely soaked. I couldn't even count how many times I cursed him out while swinging my legs in an attempt to kick him and throw punches at him. Which would've been much easier if he hadn't been carrying me away towards his car.

Soaked and pissed off, I finally got Ichigo to set me down by flicking his nose repeatedly until he got annoyed with me and practically dropped me. My ass still hurts.

We were at last at his car when he leaned against the hood and stared up at the sky as if he were deep in thought. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked as the moon shined brightly on his face. I found myself staring at him and taking him in, noticing things I had never noticed about him before. His hair, bright and orange and wild. It fell over his eyes and was a big mess at the top, sticking up in every direction and yet he never used an ounce of jell. I used to loved to run my fingers through it and feel the soft texture against my fingers. I loved how it ended just at the nape of his neck so I could hug him like I used to and play with the little hairs there. He scowled all the time with his eyebrows knit together and his hands shoved in his pockets.

Moments like these, where I wished I could just stare at him forever. He was my best friend; the one person in this world I could always confide in. He was always there for me, rather I was screaming at him or falling head over heels for him. Right now I had the urge to just let him wrap his arms around me and kiss me until I couldn't breathe and my lips were puffy.

I smiled and looked down, sighing contently to myself.

I hoped his birthday was going good so far. There was just one more thing I had to do before this night ended.

I opened the back door of his car and reached in, bending down to the floor and picking up a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper with a bow on the top. I grinned as I closed the door and glanced up to see Ichigo looking at me questionably.

I came by his side, sitting on top of the hood of his car and handing him the box diligently. His fingers brushed mine as he grasped it and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled, urging him to take it with my eyes. He examined it for a second -raising it above his head to look under it and turning it to look at the sides.

"Just open it, idiot," I said finally.

"What is it?" Ichigo weighed the box with his hand, lifting it up and down. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm to cease his motions.

"You'll see when you open it,"

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?"

"I know,"

Ichigo chuckled and threw off the bow before taking the orange wrapping paper and tearing it off. He got the last of it off until all was left was a medium sized box in his hands. I waited patiently for him to open it -half of me scared that he wouldn't like it and the other half anticipating his expression when he would see what was under the lid.

I watched as Ichigo took the top of the box off and set it aside. His eyes went wide for a second as he looked into the box in his hands. I watched intently at his expression while glancing back and forth between the present and him.

Finally, Ichigo looked up at me and for the first time that night, he smiled and his scowl eased into a more relaxed expression. My heart soared and I couldn't help but to smile back when the corners of my mouth tugged up quickly. His eyes lit up as he looked back down at his present and took it out of the box carefully.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed, bringing up his gift to his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. "Shakespeare's Most Brilliant Work," Ichigo read the name, grinning from ear to ear. I wish he looked like this more often. If I had a camera right now, I'd take a million pictures and tape them all to my wall so that I could look at this expression everyday and know that I caused that. Wait, now that I think about that, that would be really creepy the next time he came over and he just saw his face all over my room. Yeah, never mind.

"Rukia, thank you," Ichigo grinned at me at and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me in close to his side. My smile never faltered as I laid my head down on his shoulder. He smelled like cherry blossoms and strawberries today. He must be using a new shampoo or something.

He set the book aside and laid his head on top of mine. I could stay like this forever. If I really thought about it, Ichigo had been grinning all day, chuckling and laughing -the happiest I had ever seen him in a long time. And to top it off, he even smiled; an actual real smile. I wanted to make him smile like that more often. I wanted to be the cause of his laughter, even if it meant making a fool of myself. I wanted to see his eyes light up with joy and excitement and happiness. I wanted to make him laugh so hard that his sides hurt and tears rolled down the sides of his face.

I wanted to be in his life forever, or as long as I could. I wanted to be with him rather he wanted me there or not. I wanted to wake up each morning with him by my side and go to sleep the same, and I could only hope that deep down somewhere that Ichigo actually felt the same. If I could kiss those lips anytime I wanted or hold his hand and lean my head against his arm like I had today, I'd want to do that forever. I'd want to make him laugh everyday and kiss his smiling lips and be held in his warm embrace -even if it's 100 degrees outside. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him.

Man, Ichigo makes me so sappy sometimes.

"Thank you, again, Rukia," Ichigo whispered, looking up again and letting his eyes drift over the night sky. I imagined he was counting the stars. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo,"

**DONE! HAPPY VERY LATE (ABOUT FIVE DAYS) BIRTHDAY ICHIGO ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS(;**

**If we were being realistic then you'd actually be 25 years old, but apparently you're only 17 now so yeah(: **

**Sorry for any mistakes ! My friends would get on the computer and add in random words to my story, so if you see any, I'm sorry.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	2. Happy Birthday, Rukia

**What's up guys :D ? Miss me(; ? Well I missed you guys ! I haven't written anything on here since the summer . Been so long , right ? Well , for me it has . I haven't updated anything because I've been currently working on a short, two-three shot story on Byakuya and Hisana's love life… yeah , it's been taking awhile -_- But I thought since I was so busy during Christmas and New Years Eve, and I couldn't write one for the holidays, that I'd try to write one for Rukia's upcoming birthday on the 14****th**** of January(: Hope it's better than what I tried last year… This will be very short though…because I am tired and the original story I was writing for this was half way done and right when I was about to wrap it up, I deleted it. It just lost my interest…so…**

_**Summary: **_**The thing about Kuchiki Rukia is that she's about 215 years old –perhaps older- and back in her day, celebrating a birthday meant being pelted by rocks by your "friends". The last thing I want to give Rukia for her birthday is to pelt her with rocks.**

_**Warning: **_**This might be one of the cleanest stories I've ever written… hmmm, there's something new for you. Although, nipples are mentioned.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing, Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo-sama . Except for Renji . That ass is mine .**

There was a large part of me that was very much baffled by what I should have gotten Rukia for her birthday. It wasn't as easy as I had originally thought it would be, considering I've known Rukia for nearly 5 five years of my life by now. You'd think I know her well enough to get her something she'd love, right? That I'd just know? Have seen something somewhere and immediately think that it was destined for her? Well, yeah, I thought so too. Her last few birthdays she refused to let me get her anything, but that was mainly because I was just a poor high school student with no job and no money. But now I'm in college and I actually have a half time job and I actually have money and even though that little runt says she doesn't want anything, I know more than anyone that she really does. But I just can't figure out what. Perhaps there's a pill out there to make her grow? I'd buy her the whole bottle.

The thing about Kuchiki Rukia is that she's about 215 years old –perhaps older- and back in her day, celebrating a birthday meant being pelted by rocks by your "friends". Although she looks like a _very_ short 15 year old for the rest of her long and everlasting life, she's incredibly old. I don't know exactly what kind of day and age she lived in because I surely don't remember reading that anywhere in the textbooks (part of me thinks she totally made it up to just mess with me) but she did have a rough childhood with Renji when they were orphans, so maybe it's not exactly a lie either. The last thing I want to give Rukia for her birthday is to violently pelt her with giant rocks. Well, okay, it's not the _last_ thing I want to do; the last thing I want to do is get fat. Rukia says I have a complexion. I'm not even sure what that means. Anyway to get back to what I was saying, at first I thought, "Well maybe it'll make her feel more at home!" And then I thought, "No, idiot. Her home was destroyed 200 years ago. Bad idea." And so the idea –the foolish idea- was quickly abandoned. That brought me right back to the drawing board, a place I was never really good at. Rukia made most of the important decisions for me nowadays ever since she realized how much I really needed her in my life and that I was pretty much helplessly hopeless without her. She decided that on her own, I never actually said I couldn't live without her, but after realizing I hadn't eaten for days because I wasn't sure how to work the stove (Shut up. Yuzu did all of the cooking. I never had the chance to learn) Rukia just figured she should always be around to take care of me. I wasn't complaining. Moving away to college meant that I had to be independent, but I had no idea how really bad I was at it. She came over every day (flying through my window, even though I insisted that my roommates would see her and would think I was sneaking girls in before she pointed out that I _was_ sneaking in girls. Dead girls actually) and helped me clean up and cook (she's really bad at it, but I pretend to like it because she smiles really big when she feels like she did something right.) and not to mention train me more on my Shinigami duties –not that I actually need the training. It's just nice to spend extra time with Rukia.

Anyway, I'm really getting off track now. Rukia's birthday is approaching and it's approaching fast and I _still_ have yet to get her anything. It's not that I'm too cheap or that I don't have the time –I have plenty of money to spend and plenty of time to do it –it's just that Rukia has a very… strange taste in pretty much everything. Everything she likes is from nearly 300 years ago and where am I supposed to get any of that kind of stuff? A museum? I know she likes to draw (even though she sucks at that too and I don't hesitate to tell her so and she just smacks me with whatever she's drawing on to shut me up. Note to self, never insult Rukia's drawings when she's drawing on something really hard like a table) and sometimes paint, but getting her a drawing pad or pencils seems a little too easy. I don't want to get her something that could easily be bought at the dollar store. I'll leave that to Renji.

I even contemplated buying her a rabbit. She always talks about them and draws them and when we go out walking around town, she stops in front of the pet store windows and looks at them with adoring eyes as if telling me without saying anything what she wants. I wanted so badly to fulfill that need for her, that longing for the furry companion of a bunny, but if there's one thing I know about Rukia, it's that her attention is everywhere at once –little midget is incredibly curious about everything. And yet she's always scolding me on not paying enough attention- and within a few weeks, that poor rabbit would be dead. The heartbreak on her little face would not be worth it. Although for a second it might be funny because than I could say "Told you so!" but then it'd quickly be not so funny anymore again.

So once again, I had been back where I started. It had taken me days to finally figure it out, but when I did, it had hit me like it would if someone were to smash a brick in your face full force. Trust me, I've actually had it happen to me before; Renji claimed it would help me with getting my Shinigami powers back and now that I think about it I have no idea why I listened to that idiot. To get back on track, the idea threw me back a little, why it had taken me so long to realize, why I hadn't thought of it until the last moment, why it was so plainly obvious and yet I still hadn't seen it until then. It wasn't exactly what I would call the perfect gift, but this was Rukia we were talking about –the same girl that got excited when I took her to her first movie theatre and she wanted to buy every single snack and see the 3D films and wear the "super cool glasses!" She was easily amused. And no, no matter how much Renji and Rangiku try to insist that we were on a date, we weren't. Even if I held her hand the whole time; it was cold that night, I was just keeping her warm of course.

Anyway, that night I invited her over for her birthday surprise and like always, she came through the window even though I tried to convince her that the front door was perfectly fine as well. She ignored me, came through the window in a short white dress, and smiled softly when she noticed me. Just looking at her made me smile back; I really couldn't help it even though I was fighting the twitch of my lips pulling up into a grin. Her short hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head and she wore very little makeup –most likely the work of Rangiku because heaven forbid Rukia try to do something like put cosmetics on her face by herself. She was really pretty. No, scratch that. That word doesn't even do Kuchiki Rukia justice. That night, the very moment her tiny feet landed on the floor of my dorm room and those big mauve eyes looked up at me, I felt the words in my throat lodge themselves inside and my stomach yanked angrily against me as if trying to tell me to swallow my pansy nerves and just act normal. It was a very normal gift, I must admit, but when it comes to Rukia I feel almost obligated to get just a little tongue tied.

She stared at me for a long moment and after a few minutes of just looking at each other, it was her who finally made the first move. Her expression twisted into a frown and she stepped towards me carefully and for the first time since she came in, I noted she was not wearing any shoes. It's the middle of January, is this midget crazy? And this short white dress? No wonder I couldn't speak.

"Why are you nervous, Ichigo?" Her voice was smooth and cool and even and perfectly calm with a hint of worry. It instantly relaxed me and I put on a smirk, feeling my normal scowl deepen as Rukia fixed those bright pretty eyes on me. I shrugged and worked on finding my voice as I rested my hand on the top of her head and rustled her hair a bit, messing up her bun a little. Rukia just swatted me away and scowled. I chuckled and shoved my hands in my pocket. Oh, there it was, found my voice.

"Who said I was nervous?" I countered, raising an eyebrow and watching as Rukia smiled softly and made her way around the apartment slowly. She passed by me and I couldn't help but to smell the scent of misty flowers (whatever that smells like, but I like it) and I knew she borrowed the perfume from Orihime –except Orihime tends to pack it on too deep and it's way too overwhelming. But Rukia, she put it on just right. It was very light, yet strong enough to make me want more. And I did want more. But I tried concentrating more on the fact that Rukia was lying down my on my bed now, her head resting on the pillow and her body curled up into a tiny ball. I usually tell her to get off my bed because normally when she comes through my window she's covered in blood (of course it isn't hers) from fighting some small level hollow (I don't know why she never lets me fight the small hollows for her, but she insist. Whatever) And when she's just covered in blood and thinks that lying on my bed would be fine for some reason, I want to strangle her. What would my roommate think if he came home to blood everywhere and I was just sitting there in the middle of it? Seems suspicious to me, yet she doesn't get why it'd be a problem. But Rukia was clean this time and plus it was her birthday, so I let it slide. She was still smiling, her eyes on me and watching me the way I was watching her.

"I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're feeling anxious. I can almost _hear_ your heartbeat racing," I know I had to have been blushing from the way Rukia laughed loudly –the sound of music. I made a small "che" in the back of my throat and averted my eyes. Rukia's laughter quickly died down and she sighed. "What'd you call me here for again, Ichi-berry? You do know it's my birthday, right? I should be out partying."

"Last time I checked, your people's definition of 'partying' is getting stoned to near death. I think you'd rather be spending time with me." Rukia laughed quietly and nodded her head.

"I can't believe you remember that. I told you so long ago. And yes, you're right; I'd rather be spending time with you than doing anything else." I noted that twinkle in her eyes again and the way her faint smile seemed to nearly light up the entire room. I wanted nothing more than to give her my gift now and to watch that smile grow into something larger. Frankly, very few people were capable of making Kuchiki Rukia laugh or even smile for that matter.

The night went by rather quickly, but I suppose that's what happens when you're having so much fun with someone who makes you laugh until milk comes out of your nose. I purposefully gave Rukia milk because 1. I know she hates the after taste and I find it really funny to watch her face as she drinks it and 2. I always make a hilarious joke (it's of course not that funny, but like I said, Rukia is easily amused) and milk comes spitting out of her nose and mouth. I knew I'd pay for it later, but at that moment it was just too funny to stop. She kicked me in the shins afterwards, poured milk down my shirt, and then made me take it off because she "wanted to stare at my washboard abs" while she ate my roommate's food from the fridge.

So there we were, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a bag of chips between us and me half naked because apparently Rukia finds nipples amusing; my point should be well proven by now.

Finally, I got to the point of why I had brought her here in the first place and after giving a very short and very lame speech about how amazing she was (she made me stop after I attempted to read her a poem about how midgets are people too. She didn't appreciate that. Neither did my sore shins) I got up to go get her gift out of the closet.

And when I came back with a children's purple bike with a basket and a horn, her face went blank. I couldn't even help laughing at her expression. I was probably laughing for about only three seconds before Rukia was in front of me, yanking the bike out of my hands. She set it on the floor, hands gripping the handle, mauve eyes wide and excited, and her tiny pink lips parted slightly. She said nothing and only stared at the bike in her hands. One second she was crouching in front of the two wheeled contraption and the next she was right in front of me, hugging me and screaming out her thank you's for everyone in at least a 5 yard radius to hear, which had to be at least my neighbors across the hall and the ones next door. I held her to me, relishing in the wonderful warmth her tiny frame gave off. She pulled back with a grin and clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

"I can't believe you actually got me a bike….I told you I wanted one….so…so long ago!"

"I remembered when you said you wanted to bike around the lake with each other one day. Because you like how the sunset looks against the water and it matches my hair and the air feels the best around this time of year. I figured maybe a bike would be a good present." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and I think Rukia and I both knew there was no real itch back there. I couldn't seem to look at her for some reason and I don't think it had anything to do with me being shirtless or anything. It was those eyes; those big amethyst eyes staring up at me with such admiration and delight. I laughed nervously and simply shrugged. I was never good with affectionate moments, especially with Rukia. "I'll have to teach you how to ride it. You've never had one, right?"

Rukia shook her head, but she just laughed and tugged on the handle bars, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. I don't think she even heard me over her happiness.

"I want to ride!" Nope, she didn't hear me. I had to bring the camera so that I could tape it when she fell off and then I'd play it over and over again. Oh yeah, and then I'd teach her how to properly ride a bike. Good thing this thing had training wheels.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now! Let's go! Let's go!"

"A-alright. Just let me put a shirt on first."

"Hurry!" Rukia did a quick spin which took me by surprise that she was _this_ excited over just a bike. I thought it was a good gift –honestly I thought she'd take it the wrong way and think that I was suggesting she get into shape, not that she needs to get any thinner though. But I had never seen Rukia get so excited for her birthday before. Every year since I've known her, she's brushed it aside as if it were nothing to be bothered with. This year probably would have been the same, but I wasn't going to let that happen when I had the money this time to actually get her something nice. Kind of.

I guess this is better than getting pelted by stones.

I opened my closet and slipped on a new shirt that wasn't soaked in milk and made a small mental note to leave my roommate a message and ask him to clean the kitchen up after he gets home. I probably should do it, but it's just spilt milk. No need to cry over it.

I adjusted the shirt and watched Rukia test out the small kinks on the bike. She pedaled the pedals with her hands and watched as the spokes turned, honked the horn, and peered inside the basket as if something were supposed to be in there. Oh, that would've been a nice touch.

"Oh and Rukia?" Rukia turned from her new bike to face me with her grin and I reached out to flick her nose. She flinched, but kept her grin in place which made me smile too.

"What?" I leaned down and laid a quick, chaste kiss to her forehead and pulling back I watched as her entire face lit up bright red and I only chuckled.

"Happy birthday."

Yeah. Definitely better than getting pelted with rocks.

**? Wth…this took me only like three hours to write and that's very unusual. Hmmm, I have a feelings that something is really wrong with this short story –there has to be like some major issue with it. No way that I completed this whole thing in 3 hours. Usually takes me days…**

**My birthday is the 20****th****(: I'll be turning 14! Weird age, doesn't feel very significant.**

**It's 2:30am. Goodnight. I love you guys. Hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday Rukia-sama :D **

**Btw, I suggest you read the Hunger Games and Catching Fire. Mockingjay sucks –not even worth the time reading.**

**TOO TIRED TO CONTINUE MUST LEAVE NOW OR I'LL PASS OUT -_-**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Will correct them in the morning when I'm more awake…btw I lost my glasses too…so I have like no idea what I'm writing.**

**Review! Snowflakes or Flames!**

**What do I usually write here…? It's been so long…**

**XOXO ~ Chappy-Is-Mine**

**EDIT: Wow okay…I read over it…and I really hate it, like badly. This really doesn't do Rukia-sama justice. I'm going to post it for now and once I write something decent, I'll delete it and replace it with that. Happy birthday Rukia…sorry….**


	3. Birthday In The Coffeehouse

**Hey guys, good to see you again! I know I haven't updated anything recently, but that should change soon. I'm still working on that short Byakuya/Hisana story and it should be done in a few…months…haha, so look out for that(: But here's another addition to my birthday story collection for you in the meantime! Hope you enjoy! Happy birthday, Ichigo 3.**

_**Summary: **_**I'm 22: single, broke, socially awkward, my best friend is my computer, and I'm fucking miserable. The last thing I needed was to see my ex out in public with his new chew toy. Who knew I'd find the rest of my life in a coffeehouse?**

_**Warning: **_**Involves a very pessimistic Rukia. Expect ****some ****a lot of cursing.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, just Renji.**

I should've stayed home today. I shouldn't have ever left my tiny and sorry excuse of an apartment. I should have known that the universe would be against me today of all days and that going out in public with _people_ and having to actually _socialize_ would be a big mistake. And a terrible, terrible idea. I should have expected something, just anything, to go horribly wrong. Of course it would –I'm Kuchiki freaking Rukia; the universe has this strange grudge against me and goes out of its way to make my life as miserable as it possibly can. And currently, it was succeeding very well at that.

Perhaps I was some mass murderer in a past life.

But against my better judgment, I went out anyways in the middle of summer –something I rarely do- and took a casual walk in the park, as if that would make my lame existence somewhat more bearable. But really, I don't know what I was expecting. Christ, I'm 22: single, broke, socially awkward, my best friend is my computer, and I'm fucking miserable. As if I really thought that going out to the park would get me a husband, a better job without a boss with a pole up his ass, some self-esteem, friends, and just a dash of happiness. If it were that easy, maybe I'd actually go out in public more often instead of sitting in front of my computer and eating my life away. If I'd known moving out of my sister's house after graduation would leave me twice as miserable as I was in high school, then I would have probably thought twice before getting such a crappy apartment in the city.

I left my apartment this morning as soon as I heard that my favourite coffeehouse downtown was closing down in a few days. It wasn't like I was busy or had any actual friends to hang out with, let alone a _life_ to attend to. After nearly an hour of trying to find something to wear that wouldn't make people throw their spare change at me, I decided on a hideous crop top over a tank top that said something stupid about New York and a pair of high waisted shorts that made my ass look really good.

I put on some old Converse, grabbed my keys, and left out the front door with high hopes that perhaps my day would be good and maybe, just maybe I'd actually have a reason not to be on my computer everyday for the rest of my life.

As soon as I made my way towards the park –a quick shortcut straight to the coffeehouse- my hopes completely blew up in my face and the thought of my dinosaur of a computer sitting at home suddenly sounded very tempting.

I'd forgotten how much I hated being outside and how much I hated the summer time even more. Not only was it scorching hot outside –a whopping 98 fucking degrees- but there was just people everywhere and I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I told myself to just walk forward, follow the path, don't make eye contact with anyone, and just get my good looking ass to the coffeehouse. And it almost worked, up until the point where I was concentrating so hard on my feet that I didn't notice the small child I nearly ran over. Thankfully she scurried away while I tripped over myself and saved us both the embarrassment of having to explain to her mother why I practically tackled her daughter. I shouted a halfhearted apology and steadied myself against an oak tree.

In the mere seconds that the little girl distracted me, I happened to look up and see something I could've gone the rest of my life never seeing.

I watched silently beside the large oak tree as my ex boyfriend walked through the grass, a smirk on his face, a gleam in his sea green eyes, his unruly black hair practically pointing in every direction as if he had just woken up, and looking as sexy as ever in that old t-shirt that I used to love so much. Oh, not to mention the arm he had wrapped around a pretty strawberry blonde with boobs the size of my head.

I felt like such a creep as I watched them from afar, observing their gross public affection and the way they were both so obviously undressing each other with their eyes. Or maybe that was just my imagination getting the better of me. Either way, it was sickening and heartbreaking; the fact that my ex was happy at all was just disgusting, especially if I was miserable as fuck and still single since the day he dumped my good looking ass.

No, it was more the opposite, considering he only liked me for my ass and nothing else much.

"Kaien," I whispered to myself, instantly feeling like an idiot for even letting him get back into my thoughts, but how could I help it if he were practically standing _right there_? How was I to know that he was playing me for a fool the whole time we dated? That he never loved me like he claimed a million times? That he was seeing another girl the whole time? That those seven months of my time meant absolutely nothing to him?

My mood instantly soured and I really wished I had never left my house now.

'_You fall in love for the first time and it turns out to be a flop. What's new?'_ I inwardly thought, absolutely trying my hardest to keep some control when Kaien leaned over and kissed the mystery beauty on the lips. I wondered briefly if perhaps he were seeing someone else on the side too, like he had done to me. Would he dump this girl over the phone in a span of 36 seconds too? Would he reject all of her calls and avoid her existence too? Would he string her along for another seven months as well and then when she finally gives him what he wants, he'll vanish?

I felt something tug at my heart at the memories that suddenly came flooding back and I hated feeling this way. He hadn't been in my life for a good year now and I hadn't spoken or even thought of him recently –so why did it still hurt so badly? Like he reopened all of my cuts and poured salt into them?

"Stupid fuck," I grumbled to myself, watching as they continued to have sex with their eyes alone and blended in with the crowd until I could no longer pick them out. I don't know how long I waited underneath the shade of the oak tree and I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't want to go out into the sun or if I was still too heartbroken to move. It took awhile, but I finally gathered myself and found the will to continue on with my day. How much worse could it possibly get?

I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I went out today. No fucking idea.

I arrived at the coffeehouse only seven minutes later and found it in the same shape I had seen it last; a bit run down, a total fixer upper, but still serving the best damn hot tea I'd ever had. I was going to miss this place when it went down, of course the universe would take the one good thing I had left.

As if my boyfriend hadn't been enough. What's next, my computer? Fuck, that'd be the end of me.

The cool air the coffeehouse provided was more than I could wish for and I sat myself down at the counter, happy to be served my favourite beverage while I just relaxed. It was fairly empty this early in the morning and I was actually pleased of this. Maybe the universe was finally giving me a break –I sure as hell needed one.

A familiar song came on overhead and I instantly recognized the band as some low class, mediocre crap they play on the radio all the time.

"Ah, Rukia! You're back to see me off, I suppose?" A gentle voice called over the counter and I looked up to be greeted with the warm brown eyes of the coffeehouse owner, his long white hair tied in a ponytail, an apron around his waist, and a washcloth thrown over his shoulder. He welcomed me with a kind smile and I returned the gesture readily.

"Ukitake," I smiled and held out my hand in which he shook with a firm grasp. I could feel my mood lifting just from the presence of my one and only friend and mentor. Ukitake was an old guy who must have used a lot of moisturizing cream to keep looking so young. He's owner of the coffeehouse and I'd been coming here since I moved into town four years ago. Ever since, I couldn't keep myself away for more than a few weeks at a time. "How have you been?"

Ukitake laughed and shrugged, the wrinkles in his eyes tightening.

"Oh, you know, as far as my health is concerned, I'm still sick as a dog. But I'm happy and going to retire next month," he laughed again and grabbed a dirty cup from behind the counter and began to clean it with the washcloth over his shoulder. I frowned softly and watched him as he worked.

"You're really going to close down the coffeehouse?" I asked, leaning on the counter and raising an eyebrow at him. Ukitake hadn't stopped smiling since he'd seen me and his kind eyes seemed to never leave mine. I couldn't help the thought that he reminded me of the father I never knew. Perhaps that was why I felt so close to him and the thought of this place closing down and decreasing my chances of ever seeing my only friend, kind of scared me. Lord knows I wouldn't see him anywhere else, as if I'd actually leave my house for something other than groceries and the occasional trip to the bookstore.

Ukitake placed a steaming hot cup of tea in front of me and the aroma instantly let me know that he had made my favourite. It brought me back to him and I laughed, grabbing the handle and quietly thanking him before taking a small sip. It burned going down, but I couldn't complain.

"Yes, I am. I'm just getting too old to keep up with it now," Ukitake placed a Panini beside my tea and eyed me wearily for only a second before his expression returned to appear calm. "You should eat more, Rukia. The tea and sandwich are on the house," he winked at me, smiling and before I could turn down the kind offer and take out my wallet, he looked past my head and grinned widely when the bell above the door jingled. He waved at someone behind me who had just walked in, calling their name cheerfully before he gestured for the person to sit beside me. Instinctively, I stiffened and made a move to get up and find somewhere else to sit, but Ukitake stopped me with a hard look and I fastened myself down to my seat.

I could feel the stranger's presence nearing and with each footstep towards me, I felt myself panicking and looking for the quickest escape route. I could possibly slip from my chair, bang my head on the counter on the way down, and lay there out cold. Is there any other way to avoid conversation than to be unconscious? You can't just ask a sleeping person about the weather.

Maybe I could excuse myself to the bathroom and stay in there for a few hours. No, Ukitake would never let me leave, even if I was wiggling my good looking ass in the chair with half my bladder running down my leg. The old man knows I'm useless when it comes to socializing with people I'm not familiar with and would do practically anything to get out of having to do so –he wouldn't buy it for a second. I have no idea why he's always trying to get me to actually _talk_ to people. What good has that ever done for anybody?

Perhaps I could just ignore the mystery fellow if she tries to stir up a conversation, pretend she doesn't exist, act like I'm deaf! Ukitake and the mystery lad would find me rude, but my reputation is a small price to pay in exchange for solitude.

In my silent battle within myself, I hadn't noticed when the mystery person finally came to my side and took a seat right next to me. I eyed the bathroom only around the corner, but Ukitake followed my gaze, gave me another hard look, and I had no choice at that point.

I hid my head away in my arms, pretending to hack a bad cough.

I only paused for a second to hear Ukitake joyfully greet the person with, "Hello, Ichigo! Welcome back. So glad to see you this morning,"

Ichigo? Must've been some girl Ukitake knew. I wondered if perhaps Ichigo was her real name or if she just got a kick out of being named after fruits and decided it'd make a cute nickname. Either way, it sounded ridiculous and I really wished she didn't try to make conversation with me. Just from her name alone, she sounded like the kind of girl who smiled too much and had the laugh of a bell. I bet a whole rent's worth she was blonde and busty and gorgeous. Her personality must have been amazing for Ukitake to enjoy her company so much as to wave her in as soon as she came in. I still never understood why he enjoyed me so much.

I didn't hear the girl's response, or even her voice for that matter, because I started a rather loud and rude coughing fit. I'd just keep my head in my arms a few more minutes, cough every once in awhile to make it more realistic, and then quietly excuse myself to the bathroom. Ukitake wouldn't deny me if I was practically coughing up my lungs, now would he?

"Rukia?" I heard Ukitake's tender voice over the sound of my feigned sickness. I peeped at him through the spaces in my messy black hair, hoping he'd see my pleading eyes and cut me some slack. He was staring right at me with genial brown eyes and if he noticed my charade, he didn't let on about it and instead he asked attentively, "Are you alright?"

I peeked through my bangs at this Ichigo that was beside me, but only got a glimpse of bright orange hair and nothing else. So she's a red head? Is that some play on words with the whole nickname thing?

I mumbled some incoherent words under my breath and nodded my head at my friend, still hiding in my arms. He smiled at me and lightly placed a hand on my arm.

"You should drink some of your tea, it'll help with that cough of yours," Though his voice was affable and pleasant, his tone was strained and I knew right then that the gig was up. I sighed, cleared my throat, and sat up straight.

I kept my eyes down and picked up my cup without another word, drinking quietly.

There was a pause before Ukitake chortled. I couldn't see him, but I imagined the old goat shaking his head and looking at me. The Ichigo beside me was eerily quiet and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the scene I'd just made. Was she embarrassed to be sitting next to me? Was she mocking me in her head? Did she notice my amazing ass and was admiring it?

I took another sip of my tea and hid behind my hair.

"I'm glad to see you. Will it be the usual?" Ukitake asked the girl. I expected her to say something like, "Oh yes please, sir Ukitake! That sounds wonderfully delightful! Cheerio hip hip hooray!"

But what left her mouth all but stunned me.

She replied with, "Yup,"

And it was then I finally looked up and realized that this girl was no girl at all.

She was a very, _very_ good looking_ man_.

My head popped up out of my arms and I stared, looking at the man beside me who was looking back at me with a peculiar expression. His hair was orange and spiky, unruly and pointing in every direction just like Kaien's had been this morning at the park. His eyes were…was that brown? No, it was something more…beautiful. His eyes were a queer colour, a bright amber and I could see my astounded face in the reflection of them. His eyebrows, though raised at me questionably, were pulled into a scowl. He was perfectly sculpted; a handsome face and strong jaw line, muscles in his arms that I could see nearly bulging out of his black polo shirt, and lean legs wrapped in fitting dark jeans. If my staring got any more comical, my jaw would hit the floor.

But really, I couldn't stop. I wanted to look away, wanted to hide my face back in my arms again to save myself any more embarrassment, wanted to pretend I never saw him and go back to thinking he were a girl –but Christ, I _had_ seen him and he was _gorgeous._ I felt my entire face flush. If I had any cool at the beginning of the day, I was surely losing it now.

'_Dear Lord, please kill me now. I have seen Heaven and I want it.'_

"Oh, where are my manners? Rukia," I heard Ukitake say my name, but I could not tear my eyes away from the man sitting beside me. "This is Ichigo, the son of a good friend of mine; practically a nephew to me. And Ichigo, this is Rukia, my long lost socially awkward daughter," I finally tore my eyes away from Ichigo long enough to glare at Ukitake who only smiled adoringly at me and shrugged. "Try to pull some words out of her, would you Ichigo? She tends to clam up around good looking men," Ukitake was laughing and walking through the kitchen doors before I could throw something at him.

There was a long pregnant pause as I avoided all eye contact with the man next to me and busied myself with quietly eating the sandwich Ukitake left me.

"So I must be really handsome or something, huh?"

I froze with half a piece of bread hanging from my mouth. The silence that lingered between the two of us seemed to stretch as I turned to look at him, only to see him grinning from ear to ear and raising one orange eyebrow. Even as he was mocking me, he was dazzling. Those ocher eyes were just too much for me.

I tried to come up with something clever to retort with, but my mouth was still full of a Panini and with those amber eyes staring at me like that, I could barely think straight. We were just staring at each other for awhile when he broke out in laughter. I suddenly realized how much he resembled Kaien; the messy hair, that laugh, his shit eating grin.

It wouldn't surprise me if they were somehow brothers, both sent to this world to make me fall in love with their witty charm and smoking hot bodies, only to finally dump me in the end over the phone in 36 seconds.

I swallowed the sandwich, furrowed my eyebrows, and glared at Ichigo.

"As if I'd ever think some guy with dyed eyebrows was attractive," I scoffed. His laughter immediately stopped, but he was still wearing that shit eating grin on his face. He propped his elbow on the counter and palmed his chin in his hand.

"You think my eyebrows are dyed?" His voice was smooth and deep. I swallowed hard and put on my best poker face. I couldn't let on any more than I already had that I thought he was the most delicious thing that I've seen since sliced cucumbers. And I really liked cucumbers.

I made a sound in the back of my throat and rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. No one's hair is that orange…and _bright._ You must've dyed it. And recently too, your roots aren't showing," I said coolly, taking a large gulp of my tea, secretly hoping Ichigo wouldn't notice that I was only doing it to rid my throat of its dryness from being so terribly nervous. If he did notice, he didn't show it. Instead, he just smirked at me.

"Would you be surprised if I told you this is my natural hair colour?" He replied with just as much ease as he had before. How could he possibly act so cool when I was over here with my panties practically flooding and about to fly right off of me?

Hopefully that didn't happen any time soon because I was wearing my Captain America panties today and I'd rather not the entire coffeehouse find out about that.

"What?" I demanded, my cheeks a hue of pink from the image I had in my head of my superhero underwear smacking Ichigo right in the face. "There's no way," I narrowed my eyes at him and stared hard at his hair.

"And it's not like I'd find girls with coloured contacts attractive either,"

This bitch! As if I could actually afford contacts, let alone coloured ones. Was he mocking me? Did he think my lack of wealth was funny?

I had to remind myself that this Ichigo was a stranger and he knew nothing of my life, my financial problems, or the fact that my stupid coloured eyeballs were inherited from my mother and not the work of purple coloured contacts.

I laughed and shook my head.

"You think I'm wearing contacts?" I asked him. He just nodded his head, smirk still in place, and his eyes staring hard into mine. I couldn't tell if he was looking for something like I was looking for something in his hair, or if he genuinely wanted to stare into my eyes -I highly doubted that though and continued with, "Would you be surprised if I told you this is my natural eye colour?" I mocked him, throwing his own words back at him.

He laughed and I noted how much of a boyish expression he had, how his scowl eased a bit, how he was laughing like he hadn't laughed like this in awhile. His eyes lit up and he quickly shot back with, "What? There's no way,"

I laughed too and I had to admit that I hadn't laughed like that in a long time either. There we were, two strangers who'd never met up until this day, sitting in a coffeehouse laughing together like we had been good friends for awhile. Even after the laughter had subsided into a light chuckle before finally silence encased us once more, we continued to grin and stare at each other as if something like this was usual, like this was normal, like we knew each other.

His grin fell into a soft smile as he watched my eyes dance around his face and I followed suit. My face heated up from the intense eye contact I hadn't made with anyone in a very long time, aside from Ukitake. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I didn't know what to do, what to say, how I should possibly act around such a guy who was so comfortable around me. This was unusual for me to say the least. I rarely ever talked to people and people usually returned the favour and never talked to me either, but I suppose maybe that's mostly my own fault. I _am _always running away before anyone can even get the chance to ask me something about the weather. I _did_ want to do exactly that when Ichigo started coming near, I'd even considered banging my head on the counter and knocking myself out. I probably would've done it too if it weren't for Ukitake convincing me otherwise with just a look.

And I was kind of glad that he had stopped me.

We were still smiling at each other when Ukitake showed up again with a cup of coffee in one hand and a chocolate cake in the other. He set them both in front of Ichigo and for the first since he'd met me, he tore his eyes from mine and looked down at his coffee and dessert. I watched as his mouth practically watered and I snickered to myself, tearing away my eyes as well and taking a small bite from my Panini.

"Thanks, old man," I heard Ichigo say beside me. He already had a forkful of cake in his mouth when I peeked at him through my black bangs. Ukitake kept his soft smile as he glanced at me almost knowingly, almost like he knew what I'd been thinking the moment I saw Ichigo, almost as if he had set this up.

As persistent he was to get me to go out and make friends, I wouldn't put it pass him.

But I dismissed the thought as Ukitake offered a quiet, "No problem," towards Ichigo before disappearing again behind the kitchen's double doors. The silence that followed stretched between Ichigo and me, and in that span of time I managed to finish my tea and entire Panini. Looking over quickly, I noticed Ichigo had only taken small sips from his coffee, though that chocolate cake he once had was only evident from the crumbs around his thin lips. The boy must either really like cake or be addicted to chocolate. Perhaps he had a sweet tooth? Not that I cared. It was none of my business really; it was just…just kind of cute.

I mentally gagged and reminded myself that I was sitting next to a stranger who I knew nothing about. For all I knew, he could be some psycho serial killer with a bunch of severed bodies in his basement and the only reason he's talking to me is because he needs a new victim.

'_Die by the hands of a God? Wouldn't mind that much,'_

At least if I were dead, I wouldn't have to talk to people.

"Your eyebrows are gonna break off if you frown like that any harder," Ichigo called from beside me, casually taking a languid sip from his coffee. He was peering at me over the rim of his cup and as soon as he set it down, I noticed his smirk.

And that only made me frown harder.

"You're one to talk, kiddo. I haven't seen that scowl disappear from your face since you came in," I shot back, thankful I could come up with something quickly.

"Did you just call me kiddo?"

"And besides, stop staring at me. It's starting to creep me out a bit," I countered, ignoring his question completely and turning my head away from him to avoid his eyes. Seriously, if I had to stare into those golden things for another seconds, I was going to jump him right in this coffeehouse and show him I was more than just a girl with Captain America undies.

For awhile, he was really quiet. Too afraid to look back at him, I couldn't check to see if he was actually taking my advice and leaving me alone, or if he thought I was being rude and left, or maybe he was checking out my ass while I wasn't looking when he had the chance.

Again, the silence stretched and I held my breath, waiting for Ichigo to say a bit, make a noise, smack my ass or something! I mean, I wouldn't mind…

Unfortunately, he didn't touch my ass –though I don't know how he could resist- and instead what he _did_ say threw me off guard for the third time since I'd met him 20 minutes ago.

"Sorry, I have to stare. You're kind of just too pretty. In a weird way," I nearly popped something in my neck from how fast I turned to look at him. I expected the usual smirk to be there sitting on his handsome face, but I was rather surprised to see him serious and staring at me, those golden eyes melting me down.

To say that I was tongue tied would be an understatement. No, my tongue was like a fucking knot inside my mouth and there was no boy scout in the world that could untangle me from this one. I gaped at him openly, my face heating up the longer he stared at me and the longer I thought of what he'd just told me as if he were casually telling me my hair was black or that the sky was blue.

But no, this dipshit wasn't pointing out the obvious like what the colour of the sky was. No, he was telling me something I hadn't heard in a long time, something I found incredibly hard to believe, something that when coming from him kind of made me want to show him my Captain America panties.

Christ, was I really this easy?

Or did it just have something to do with the fucking God sitting right beside me, telling me that I was _pretty_?

"Fuck," Ichigo laughed, covering his face in his hand and shaking his head. He was grinning and blushing and he couldn't look at me anymore and I felt my insides melting and as cliché as that sounded, I couldn't take it back. I didn't want to take it back. "Oh man, oh man," he laughed again and it sounded like fucking angles. "I didn't mean to say that out loud,"

This would be so much easier if I were talking to a computer. Damn, this'd be _so_ much easier if I were talking to a computer instead of a man who tempted me to no end to attack him in a coffeehouse and take him home with me.

Great, now I was thinking like a kidnapper. A socially awkward, no friend, broke, kidnapper.

"Did you say in a weird way?" I asked, frowning and still playing it up that he had no affect on me at all. I was almost positive the blush spreading across my face was giving me away though.

Ichigo smirked and glanced at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah. In a weird way,"

I frowned and tried to imagine my face in my head and what he could possibly mean by 'weird'.

"Is that bad?" I twirled a piece of dark hair in between my fingers and peered at it questionably. Maybe he meant my haircut was weird. True, it did need a trim and made me look kind of like a boy, but my hairdresser said he liked it. And he was gay –they know all.

"Not at all," he grinned and tore his eyes from mine, drinking his coffee languorously. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. He only shrugged, taking another long drink from his cup and answering my question with silence. I didn't press on after that, disappointed and relieved at the same time. Though I wanted this conversation to end so that I'd be saved from making a fool of myself again, I wanted to know why he thought I was pretty even more.

The next few minutes between us were filled with silence and secret glances, though he seemed to catch me every time my eyes drifted in his direction and I'd immediately look away blushing, only to repeat the whole process nearly two minutes later. Weird that I had absolutely nothing to say, yet I wanted to hold the kind of conversation with him that you only see in movies nowadays. But I figured, why open my mouth if nothing was going to come out?

I contemplated what I could say for awhile, glancing back and forth between my hands and his, watching as I fidgeted nervously while he calmly drummed his fingers against the counter.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, so engrossed with watching Ichigo's hands that I hadn't noticed the waiter that came to my side with two coffee pots in his hands.

"Coffee ma'am?" The waiter asked, lifting up a pot and greeting me with a toothy grin.

"No thanks," I declined, shaking my head, the smell of the coffee in the pot so close to my face making me inwardly gag. I hated the stuff about as much as I hated people. I glanced at my empty tea cup and held it up to him instead. "But I could get a refill on this tea, if you wouldn't mind," I smiled at him and watched as he nodded before moving onto Ichigo.

"Coffee?"

"Nah, I'm okay," Ichigo shook his head. "Thanks."

As soon as the waiter left, Ichigo turned towards me again and asked, "So you don't like coffee?"

I shrugged, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"No. It tastes like Satan's piss," I glanced at him in time to watch his eyebrows lift as he chuckled a bit. "Not funny, it seriously taste like it came from Hell. I have no idea how some people drink it every morning,"

Ichigo chuckled again and picked up his cup. He took a long sip and sighed.

"I honestly don't know how some people _don't_ drink it every morning," he laughed behind his cup and I scrunched my face up in disgust. He took one more sip before holding his cup out to me, grinning.

"I dare you to take at least one sip,"

"What are you, twelve?" I pushed his cup away with a light giggle, my fingers brushing against his gently. He glanced at my hand for a second before bringing his golden eyes back to mine.

"C'mon, just one little sip," he gestured towards his cup with his eyes and continued to hold it out to me. I glared at the coffee in his hands and made another sickened face, triggering another chuckle from Ichigo. "I'll kiss you if you drink it,"

I laughed and shook my head, knowing if he really kept his word I'd pass out from the excitement alone. My face got very hot again, despite my best efforts at trying to keep my cool –which I was pretty sure at this point, I had absolutely none of.

"I'll drink it if you promise _not_ to kiss me,"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something before he paused and stared at me, his amber eyes burning a hole into mine. I kept a straight face the whole time, trying my best to seem calm even though I could practically hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears and I wondered if maybe Ichigo could hear it too. Finally, his eyes softened and he gave me this look I couldn't really describe.

"That can be arranged. Of course, I'd rather kiss you, but whatever floats your boat," Ichigo casually admitted, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing towards the coffee cup in his hand. I blushed madly and tried to fight the gasp working its way pass my lips. I narrowed my eyes at Ichigo who returned my hard stare with only a friendly smile. "Again, didn't mean to say that out loud. Just drink a sip and I _won't_ kiss you. Deal?"

"Deal," I immediately shot back, taking the cup in my hand, again brushing against his fingers, and bringing the rim of it to my lips. I smelt it and frowned, knowing the Devil would be watching as I drank his piss straight from a cup. Ichigo was sitting across from me as I turned towards him, his shit eating grin plastered on his face. Cautiously, I glanced between him and the black coffee, silently cursing both of them in my mind before taking a very small sip and instantly spitting it back out. My face contorted into one of repugnance as I shoved it as far away from my body as possible and handed it to Ichigo. I stuck out my tongue and spat a mumbled, "Gross!"

"I'll say, I see your spit just swimming in my coffee,"

"Oh, that was even more horrible than I remembered!" I wiped my mouth on my arm and looked up to see Ichigo frowning down into his cup. "Don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Well you said you didn't like it. Not that your first instinct was to immediately spit it back out," Ichigo grumbled, swirling around my spit with his coffee.

I laughed and leaned my elbow on the counter, palming my chin. My mouth still had a bad aftertaste to it.

Thankfully, the waiter from before finally came back with a steaming hot pot of tea and poured me another cup. I thanked him and took a small sip, ignoring the burn it left behind as it went down and washed away the black coffee's trail.

"Sir, there's spit in my coffee, can I get a new one?" Ichigo grumbled, holding up his cup and swishing around the liquids inside. I couldn't help but laugh as the waiter made a face and peered inside the cup. He nodded, frowned, and turned to leave. Ichigo brought his attention back to me, setting the cup down on the counter. I held my tea carefully in my hands, my eyes locked on his. He raised an eyebrow at me, golden eyes shimmering. He twisted his body in his chair to face me and I did the same. "So why exactly does a beautiful girl as yourself bring herself to a rundown coffeehouse if she obviously hates coffee enough to spit it back out into a very handsome man's cup?"

I matched his expression and scoffed playfully.

"First of all, the only attractive attribute I have is my amazing ass. I wouldn't call that beautiful, I say that's more of being appealing from the behind only," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, a practiced move I've wanted to try for awhile. The hot movie stars always seemed to do it. Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head, but he said nothing as his eyes never left mine. "Second of all, I come here because Ukitake is a very old friend of mine and he's about the only person I can actually talk to without gagging up my lunch." Ichigo made a small 'che' sound in the back of his throat at that, but I continued. "Plus, I drink tea obviously. Not coffee. And thirdly, who said you were handsome?"

I took a small sip from my tea, hoping it'd alleviate the dryness in my throat. I couldn't remember the last time I had said so much before someone interrupted me or shut me up. I waited with bated breath for Ichigo to say something.

He clasped both of his hands together in front of him and spoke softly.

"I think you're beautiful. Of course, in a weird way though," I bit my bottom lip and felt my eyebrows scrunch together. I kept silent as he continued. "But your ass has nothing to do with it. In fact, you've been sitting down this whole time so I have no idea what it even looks like. Thanks though, for the update, I'll be sure to check it out the next chance I get," he grinned as my face reddened, but I sat silently, drinking him in with my eyes. He was so close, nearly a breath away from my face. I could see the perfectly carved structure of his face, the strong cheekbones, his intense golden eyes that drew me in instinctively, a mystifying feature I wish I could posses. He was clean shaven and I imagined my hands on his face, running along the smooth lines of his jaw, feeling the texture of his cheeks, the gentleness of his thin lips. His orange hair fell gently over his eyebrows and hung loosely around his ears. I took a mental picture in my head, savoring the moment because I knew if I never saw this Ichigo again, I'd never witness such a man ever again in my entire lifetime.

After I could no longer stand the silence any longer, I let go the breath I'd been holding and tucked another strand of hair behind my ear.

"You said in a weird way again," I said hoarsely, my voice suddenly cracking on me.

"I sure did." Ichigo shrugged and patted my knee. I fought a shiver and tried to hold onto what little composure I had left. If he got any closer, I was sure I was going to do something that would get me thrown in jail for public indecency.

"What do you mean?" I asked impatiently, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, the waiter came back with a new cup of coffee for Ichigo. He placed it down in front of him and I watched as the steam lingered in the air between us. The waiter walked away as Ichigo thanked him. He didn't answer my question so I shot another at him. "Alright, Mr. Mysterious, now you know why I come here. What's a young handsome man such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned in closer. It was only a fraction of an inch, but I noticed and leaned back to put some more distance between us. I noted the twitch of Ichigo's lips, but I doubted he noticed what I had just done.

"I like coffee. Duh, stupid."

He leaned in a bit more and I scooted my chair back. Every fiber in my body wanted him to just grab me, throw me down on the ground, and ravish me like some wild animal hungry for lust. And yet, even more than I wanted that to happen, I wanted to keep some of my dignity. For all I knew, he could be just another Kaien ready to take what he wants and then leave without another word.

I blew a piece of hair from in between my eyes and took a long languid drink from my tea.

"You're the stupid one, stupid,"

"Oh, very clever," he said sarcastically, nodding his head in mock interest. I shoved him lightly on the shoulder and even in the two seconds that I had made contact with him, I could feel every ripple of muscle hiding beneath his black polo shirt. I fought the urge to linger there any longer and brought my hand back to my lap, the other holding my cup of tea.

"Sorry, I just assumed someone like you might be here to meet a girlfriend or something," I had no idea why I said that, but I silently hoped it weren't true. I swallowed another gulp of tea to calm my nerves, to no avail.

"Or something?" Ichigo asked quietly, his voice low and husky. He leaned in closer and a ribbon of elation ran down my spine.

"Yeah, you know," I started, feeling my throat constrict and my face heat up again from how close he was getting. He was in arm length, touching distance, kissing range. "Like a really close friend, a secret lover, or a girl you've been into for some time now but she's never realized because you were too scared to make a move up until today, so you invited her to this coffeehouse to meet you here where you were going to finally tell her how you feel. But she never showed up because she bailed and went to some snazzy little joint with a hotter, taller, older guy –but a definitely less compassionate one, not one that would have cherished her like you would have, not one that could give her the kind of happiness you could've, and certainly not one that could've pleased her the same. You know…something like that?" I brought my cup up to my lips and hid my sheepish smile behind the rim, peering up at the handsome man in front of me who only seemed to be getting closer and closer to me. Ichigo's eyes danced around my face for what seemed like generations. His expression was gravely serious, his eyebrows scrunched together tightly, the frown lines in his face appearing out of nowhere. For a second, I wondered if I had hit the nail right on the head and I was slightly frightened that I had. His eyes were hot on mine and with each second that passed, they got more and more intense. I swallowed and hid behind the rim of my cup.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low and rough, sending shivers all throughout my entire body.

"You have no idea how close you are," Ichigo breathed, taking his eyes from mine and down to his hands still clasped tightly in front of him. I frowned and waited for the joke, but it never came.

"Tell me about it," I at last said after another pregnant pause. Ichigo shook his head and kept his eyes on his hands.

"It's a long story, really,"

"It's not like I have anything better to do," I encouraged, patting his knee in a friendly manner. I imagined my computer at home, waiting up for me with a glass of red wine and a bag of potato chips. Yeah, I wouldn't be missing out on much.

"I don't think you'd be all that interested," Ichigo ran a hand through his gorgeous mane of orange hair and met my eyes again. I shrugged and smiled.

"Try me,"

He laughed, took a long swig of coffee, and began with, "Her name was Orihime."

I nodded and circled my finger around the rim of my cup.

"She was just some girl I had met at a concert a few years back in college. She was wonderful and helped me keep my mind off of how stressed I was with my classes, you know how college is," Ichigo said offhandedly. I shook my head and chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Not really, I never went to college," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Ichigo didn't look too surprised, but he paused in his story to give me another one of those looks I couldn't really describe.

"Really? Why?" I honestly couldn't tell if he was genuinely curious or just trying to get out of having to explain his relationship that didn't work out. I told him anyways behind the rim of my tea cup.

"I didn't really pay attention in high school, failed a few classes and had to go to summer school my senior year just to pass. My sister was the only one taking care of me and summer school was apparently really expensive so she couldn't afford anything like college after that. And a scholarship was completely out of the question. I moved out when I was 18 to get out of her hair and never really thought of going back to school once I came to the city."

Ichigo drank this in, nodding his head every few words. I ran a hand through my messy hair and looked off to the side. I'm sure he wasn't too fond of being such a genius while sitting in a rundown coffeehouse, talking to the idiot who barely passed high school. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"What? Is that it?" Ichigo asked impatiently, his voice on the verge of sounding urgent. I looked back at him and realized he was leaning forward in his seat as if he were truly intrigued with what I had to say. It was almost comical, how curious he truly was.

"No, but it's all I'm sharing with you until you finish your story first. Trust me, my life is very bland. It won't be exciting," I snorted and looked at Ichigo pointedly. "Don't try to distract me. Tell me more about this Orihime," I tried to keep as much venom out of my mouth as possible as I said her name, practically spitting it out. '_Cool. Jealous of some chick you don't even know. Really mature, Rukia.'_

"Fine," he groaned and with a roll of his shoulder, he said, "We got kind of close and I told her some things I usually wouldn't and she shared some stuff with me too. You know, and then we got into that mushy kind of crap all awkward couples go through, except we weren't really a couple. We were more than friends, less than a relationship. I got word from some mutual friends that she had a thing for me, so I asked her out on a date a few months ago," Ichigo paused in his story, eyes looking past my head at something I couldn't see. "But she never showed up and I come to find out she met some other guy who apparently looks a lot like me, just hotter, taller, and older."

Ichigo met my eyes and gave me another one of those damned looks I couldn't put a word on. He shook his head and dryly laughed, his beautiful golden eyes hot and angry.

"In fact, you'll never believe that I saw her at the park today with this very guy. He was some dickhead with his arm around her like he was only with her to show her off," Ichigo scoffed, still shaking his head as if he could barely believe it himself. "I'm pretty much over it now, but still…"

I was frozen in my seat, the image of Kaien and the mysterious strawberry blonde replaying in my head. I didn't think it were possible, it had to be too much of a coincidence. But then again, who else could be described as looking exactly like Ichigo with the exception of being taller and older? I didn't know about the hotter part because just from my single hour with this guy, he was giving me the kind of effects even Kaien could never stir up in me.

I cleared my throat, getting Ichigo's attention. I sat up straight and Ichigo's amber eyes softened when they met and locked on mine.

"This Orihime," I started and ran my hands through my short excuse for hair. "Was her hair like amazingly long and like blonde, but not really? Like darker, almost red?" I tried explaining her appearance the best I could, but from the way Ichigo was giving me a puzzled look, I guess I was doing a terrible job. He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him when I grabbed my pathetically small breast. "Like her tits are huge too. About the size of my head? Ring a bell?" I frowned, cupping and jiggling my B cups around as if that would trigger something in his memory.

Ichigo flushed red and coughed awkwardly. A waitress walked by, gave me a dirty look, and I shooed her away with a flip of the birdie finger.

"Y-yeah, actually, that does sound like her," Ichigo scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and I could tell he was trying his hardest to keep eye contact with me and not let himself wonder to my breast. I chuckled and crossed my arms to make it a bit easier on him. "But how do you…?"

"I think I saw her this morning with my ex," I laughed humorlessly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at me, urging me on to continue, but I said nothing more about the subject. I figured it should stay a closed case for now. Frankly, I felt no need to reopen old wounds. And so I only left him with, "But you're right. He's a complete dickhead."

I expected us to sit in another session of silence, but Ichigo caught me off guard with questions about my life and high school and relationships. Normally, if anyone asked something like that, I'd give them the usual "Fuck off," but I felt no need to be so closed up around Ichigo for some odd reason. It just didn't feel right to keep something from him at this point. And so I told him the stories of how hard high school was for me, why I didn't really fit in, why I didn't make friends easily. I explained how I had a few boyfriends, but they would never last long because I'd rather be at the library on the computers, than actually go on a date or talk to them. He had laughed at that until I mentioned why my last relationship with Kaien didn't work out, or that the very few before him were nearly for the same reason –get in my pants and go. I told him how my parents were unsuitable for children, unsuitable of even taking care of themselves –let alone a family and sooner or later they both overdosed on a shitload of drugs and drove right off a cliff when I was only in middle school and my older sister was just graduating high school. I skipped the little details about being fucking miserable all of my life since then, but I figured it wasn't hard to tell when I started choking up and abruptly ended my story with, "Shit happens."

Ichigo never interjected or interrupted me the whole time I talked and I was somewhat thankful for that. All I had really wanted since that night the cops showed up at my doorstep with the news of my parents' death, was to just let off some steam and talk to someone. I could never actually admit that, in fear someone might try to comfort me with fake emotional support, which was something that only pissed me off in the end. Who could possibly relate to me? I didn't know any kids at school with crack heads for parents. No one but my sister and I knew what we were going through and as emotionally wrecked as she was, there was no way I could possibly talk to her about what happened. She'd just start crying, and if there was one thing I could absolutely not handle, it was crying.

I drank the rest of my tea as Ichigo offered no fake sympathy and guzzled down the rest of his coffee. We set them down at the same time and I tucked yet another strand of hair behind my ear. Ichigo followed my movement with his eyes, but made no comment on it.

"Sorry to be such a downer," I laughed and scratched an invisible spot on my knee.

Ichigo shrugged and shook his head. "Not at all. I enjoyed hearing about your life; not nearly as boring as you claimed it to be."

I laughed bitterly and narrowed my eyes at him, mumbling, "You have no idea." Though the small statement came out snippier than I had intended, Ichigo only threw me a sad smile that reached his eyes, but he said nothing, shrugging his broad shoulders. His expression was somber and as my eyes raked over his face, I realized that I had stepped over boundaries that were not meant for me to trespass on. Those eyes, his scowl, and the gentle frowning lines that creased when he talked –they were from years of restless nights like the ones I've had all my life. Like the ones I experienced when my parents died, when my boyfriends took advantage of my naivety, when I lost my innocence and everything went to Hell. And I couldn't help but wonder as I watched all of these emotions flicker through Ichigo's warm golden eyes, just what kind of restless nights did he have?

I dared not ask him, and instead, I tried to compensate for the tense air I had just created.

"If it helps, that dumb Orihime girl has no idea what she's missing out on. Trust me, my ex is nowhere near as hot as you are," And as soon as_ that_ unintelligent statement left my mouth, I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself inside of it alive. There was that shit eating grin on Ichigo's face again and I quickly tried to take back what I had said as a blush crept its way onto my face. "No, no, no, what I had meant was that…that uhm…my ex is well…well you know, he's such a creep! And Orihime must be an idiot if she'd choose a total creep like him over someone like you!"

"Someone like me?" Ichigo inquired, leaning in close again, getting in touching range. "What's someone like me?" He put his hand on my knee and I just about lost my panties at that point.

"Someone like you…? Well…erm, someone like you is…I..I can't explain, s-sorry.." I stammered, losing all of my cool points if I even had any to begin with. That hand on my knee was tearing me apart from the insides as it moved in circular motions now and was daring to explore my thigh.

Ichigo leaned into my ear and huskily he whispered, "Try." His breath smelt like coffee and chocolate cake and I shuddered, trying desperately to hold onto some of my sanity with a loosening grip. With all my willpower, I pushed him away and removed the hand on my knee. My hands rested on his shoulders, lingering longer than they needed to and I ripped them away as if it burned.

I couldn't even bear the thought of telling Ichigo what I really thought of him. How much more awkward would this get if I just confessed that he was the first guy I'd met in a long time that made my heart pound fast like this? That in every aspect, he was perfect to me? That no matter what he was saying, I was drawn to his lips like a moth to a flame? That his golden amber eyes could hold mine without wavering even if my hair was on fire?

Yeah, he definitely didn't need to know any of that.

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at Ichigo's grinning face.

"Fuck off, pervert," I grumbled, turning in my seat and running my fingers around the rim of my empty cup.

"Sorry," he apologized, but from the way he was laughing, it didn't really sound like he meant it. I rolled my eyes and made a sound in the back of my throat. Ichigo drummed his fingers and shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'm just trying to enjoy myself on my birthday."

He said it so nonchalantly, I almost didn't notice it, but I finally registered what he'd said and turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"It's your birthday today?" He nodded and continued to absentmindedly drum his fingers. "Seriously? What the hell are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be out partying it up or something?" I moved my hands around in the air to signify dancing because that's what I figured party people did. I wouldn't really know, of course.

Ichigo chortled quietly and shook his head.

"Nah, I hate parties. I'm just turning 24 anyways, not really all that exciting. Besides, parties are too noisy for me; too many people in one place acting like idiots."

He took the words right out of my mouth and I couldn't agree more. I nodded, smiling to myself.

"Well, sorry your birthday sucked," I said softly, remembering the depressing story of my childhood I put him through, not to mention my lack of social skills he must've had to deal with.

"Huh?" Ichigo gave me a weird look as he leaned on the counter leisurely and I couldn't help but notice all of the muscles underneath that tight black shirt. I swallowed, tearing my eyes away from his perfect body and back up to his face.

"I'm sorry you had to spend your birthday with me," I leaned on the counter as well and blew a piece of hair out of my face. Ichigo was silent for a few seconds before he scratched his head and smiled benevolently at me.

"I'm not," he said, his voice just above a whisper. His ocher eyes held mine as we shared a comfortable silence. Now, I never believed in love, let alone love at first sight and that was certainly not what I was trying to say this was. I wasn't trying to say there was something there that really wasn't. I was never one of _those _kind of girls. It wasn't like I felt something more than extreme attraction for this Ichigo; I wasn't implying that at all -I didn't even know his last name, Christ! Maybe I kind of liked him, but that was to be expected. He had movie star looks and the charm to back it up. True, I didn't know much about him, but I liked what I _did_ know and it left me wanting to know more. And when he was so openly flirting with me, how could I not respond like any other straight woman with a vagina and needs would react?

As much as I wanted this to go somewhere, deep down inside I knew it never would. I knew I was not relationship material. I knew I was just not the type of girl guys fell in love with, knew that if Ichigo and I ever became more than just strangers in a coffeehouse that it wouldn't even last a couple of weeks. I knew better than to get my hopes up, trying to act like I was normal when I knew I was more fucked up than a guy like Ichigo could handle. I didn't want to drag him into my world of darkness and nights wondering when I'd finally be happy, when my life would start, when I'd stop being so fucking miserable and start giving a fuck about my shit of a life.

Someone like me was not meant for someone like Ichigo and I smiled bitterly because I knew this would be our last encounter. As much as I enjoyed what we had today, it would not last and even if it did, I'd find some way to fuck it all up.

I pushed my plate and tea cup away from my body and slowly stood to my feet, feeling wobbly and unsteady. I sighed and turned to Ichigo, plastering on my best smile.

"Well, I have to get going. It was really nice meeting you, Ichigo," I choked out, nodding my head and holding out my hand for him to take. He stared at me for a long time, frowning hard with his eyebrows scrunched together tightly, the soft wrinkles in the corners of his eyes tightening. He finally grasped my tiny hand in his large one and shook firmly, holding on tightly for even longer than he needed to His hand was rough, his fingers calloused, and I felt every groove as I stood there for a few awkward seconds, watching myself in the reflection of his tawny eyes and seeing my inconsolable face as if I'd just been dumped. I couldn't describe how I felt at the moment, only that I really needed to leave before I did something that I would later regret. I had to walk away from this before it turned into something neither one of us would want later on. I watched in the reflection of his eyes as I opened my mouth once, twice, then three times to say something before I realized that I had absolutely nothing to say worth hearing, and closed it again.

He let go of my hand finally and I scratched the back of my head and smiled bitterly, my eyes feeling sad as I stared at what I wanted most right now. _'So fucking dramatic. Just get yourself home and wallow away on your blog that no one reads,'_

I turned to leave right as Ukitake came out from the kitchen doors. He was writing something on a notepad when he noticed that I had gotten up. He looked surprised and called my name in which I turned and smiled at him warmly.

"Oh, Ukitake, I've got to get going. It was nice seeing you again," I called, ignoring Ichigo's hot eyes on me. Ukitake looked sad for a second, frowning softly as he picked up my plate and cup.

"You have to leave so soon?" Ukitake asked gently, his tender brown eyes flickering between me and Ichigo. Ichigo was still watching me from his chair as I avoided his stare and shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"Yeah, sorry. I..I have to go…" I lied, thrusting my thumb towards the door behind me before shoving it back down into the depths of my back pocket.

"Where are you going?" Ukitake cleaned my plate and cup and was moving onto Ichigo's. He didn't look at me as he washed them thoroughly. I looked down at my old shoes, biting my lip, and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "Somewhere important?"

"No, not really…" I admitted, feeling both my mentor and Ichigo's eyes on me as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the coffeehouse. I didn't dare meet either one of their stares.

"Is everything alright, Rukia? You seem a bit uneasy. Perhaps you should stay a little longer, take it easy," Ukitake's voice was strained and his tone was laced with worry. I suddenly felt bad for causing unnecessary trouble, but I could feel Ichigo's eyes still on me and knew I had to get out of there.

"No, I really think it'd be best if I just left as soon as possible," I mumbled quickly, already turning to leave. "See you later, Ukitake." I walked maybe about six steps towards the exit before I felt a strong hand swing me around and I was faced with the bright golden eyes of Ichigo. He was scowling down at me and I finally noticed how very tall he was, nearly a whole foot of a difference. Again, I could see my brokenhearted face in the reflection of his eyes, but he didn't give me enough time to mentally scold myself before he did something that caught me off guard more than anything else he had done to me today.

He captured my lips in his, both of his hands holding me tightly by the arms. His lips were fire against mine and it took me a few seconds to realize what was happening before I finally responded to him, closing my eyes and bringing my hands up to rest on his chest. I lost all senses at that moment and all I could feel were Ichigo's hands on my arms, how they felt so hot and how they felt so safe. I could feel the muscles underneath his shirt, his erratic heartbeat, his body responding to mine. Time slowed to a still as he kissed me deeply and I saw fire behind my eyelids then, bright colours of red, yellow, and orange. I felt fireworks inside my stomach, butterflies floating in my legs, bubbles building up inside my head and none of it made any sense to me, but I didn't want to ever stop feeling it. Every doubt that I had before of Ichigo never wanting to be a part of my life seemed to leave my entire body as he passionately kissed me in the middle of a coffeehouse –so close to me, so warm, so exciting. I loved this feeling of having him holding me, so I let it linger, let myself enjoy the moment, let myself kiss him back with as much passion and strength.

When we finally parted, we were both breathing heavily, our chest rising and falling together in a sporadic rhythm. He was looking down at me with that same expression I couldn't explain, but his lips were pulling into the ghost of a smile and I returned the small gesture. I could hear Ukitake laughing in the background, but I paid no mind to him and concentrated solely on the man who had me wrapped in his arms.

"Sorry, I had to do that before you left," he smiled softly and I loved how his eyes flickered down to my lips for a few seconds. "Hope you didn't mind,"

"Not one bit," I smiled, clenching his shirt beneath my hands, gently pulling him in closer to my lips. He smirked, but didn't meet me halfway.

"Good, because that might happen often. I really want to see you again," he breathed into me, brushing his perfectly smooth lips against mine. I shuddered and choked down a whimper, clutching his shirt tighter.

"That can be arranged," I whispered meekly, pecking his lips wantonly and standing on the tip of my toes with eager anticipation. I closed my eyes as Ichigo kissed me hard on the lips, pressing me into his chest with as much strength as he could muster. I moaned delightfully, smiling and slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. Again, I could hear Ukitake behind us, snickering away and enjoying the show. I felt a blush splash across my cheeks because I knew a few people must've been watching us as well and we probably looked really trashy.

'_Fuck em,'_ I inwardly thought. This was the first time I had been this happy in a really long time. I didn't care about who saw me now.

I pulled away first, smiling and holding onto Ichigo as if he were the last computer in the world.

Ichigo kissed my nose and held me tight.

"I know this was sudden, but I couldn't help myself and I really couldn't let you walk out of here without at least getting your number first. I figured you might kick my ass if I asked you without a bit of convincing first," he laughed against my face and I shivered because I'd never heard a sound so beautiful, so close before. I blushed, nodding my head and knowing that it probably wouldn't have taken much convincing at all. "Speaking of asses, you were right. Yours is very nice."

"Only very nice?" I let out a breathy laugh, clutching him closer. He grinned, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Okay, it's pretty fucking fantastic."

And so there we were, two strangers in a coffeehouse who knew close to nothing about each other, holding each other after they just shared a passionate kiss in front of a bunch of other strangers. I couldn't even imagine how ridiculous this must've looked to an onlooker, but at the moment, wrapped in Ichigo's arms and his lips pressed firmly on my cheek, I really didn't mind and I couldn't even think to find all of the fucks I would've given before him.

I kissed him adoringly one more time, loving how I felt in his arms, and with one last chuckle from Ukitake behind us, I whispered into his ear,

"Happy birthday, Ichigo."

**WHOOP.**

**Happy birthday, Ichigo! Technically 26, but I guess you're still 17 in the manga… **

**This story took me about…10 days to write haha, that might be a record! I'm kind of proud of it, but not really. I feel like while writing this, I was writing it because it was mandatory and not for the fun it. Though I didn't have to write this story, I know I always update a birthday chapter, and you guys deserved at least this much for being so kind and patient with me(:**

**I hope you enjoyed this! It was actually kind of fun to write and though a pain, I liked making Rukia's character so cynical and pessimistic. Some people might see this as OOC, but I think for some reason that this is how Rukia's everyday real life character would be! You know, without all of that Shinigami duties junk.**

**I also wanted to inform you guys that my Byakuya/Hisana story is coming along lovely. I have the first two chapters done, going to try and work more on the third one before I start putting out chapters because I'm thinking of making it a short 5-10 shot, haha haven't decided yet. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Anyways, I apologize for any mistakes with my grammar, spelling, subject verb agreement and whatnot.**

_**WISE WORDS FROM SHANNON- Don't forget to see if you have milk before you pour your cereal in a bowl. (: **_

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy–Is–Mine **


	4. Dear Diary

**Hey guys. I haven't written anything in a very long time. It's just really crazy lately and I'm just always so busy. I haven't posted that ByakuyaxHisana story yet and I didn't even post a story for Rukia's birthday. I did however, write half of it before scrapping it. I wish I had continued it, but I just wasn't feeling it and I didn't like where it was going so I just didn't do it. I'm always bad at posting stories for Rukia's birthday, aren't I? I'm trying guys, I really am! It's just that I obviously have more time during the summer and luckily, Ichigo's birthday cuts me a break in that department. Anyway, I made this story a little differently. It's all in Rukia's POV, but she's writing in her diary the entire time. I've never done a story like this before, but I think I'd give it a good shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

**_Summary_****: Dear Diary, Ichigo just ate the lamp. I bet that's gonna hurt coming out tomorrow.**

**_Disclaimer_****: "They took everything honey. It's all gone. I ain't got nothing no more! Nothing! You hear me woman?! NOTHING."**

**_Warning_****: Unless you don't want to enter the very bland depths of my writing, kick rocks kid.**

**July 15th, 2013. 8:34pm**

Dear Diary, something very ridiculous happened to me today. Now, I know that I say that just about every time I write in this thing -be it that I met someone shorter than me or that I met someone taller than Chad, but this time I mean business. Like, serious business. You know how I told you that Ichigo totally missed my birthday last year?; how a whole month passed by before he realized that he never showed up to my birthday party or that he never even got me anything? (some best friend he is, right?) well his birthday is tonight and strictly out of spite (because that's obviously what I'm best at) I'm not even going to acknowledge his existence and avoid him like the plague until he gets the hint that even 6 months later, I am still indeed mad at him. I mean, I have every right to still be mad at him, don't I? He totally missed my birthday to go on some stupid date with some stupid bimbo at some stupid restaurant outside of the stupid town, where they probably later had stupid sex on his -ahem OUR- stupid couch.

The worse part about being roommates with someone you're mad at is that you can't avoid them if you live with them -especially if you happen to live in a tiny one bedroom apartment and you have to take turns on who sleeps on the couch and who gets the bed. Let's just say, even if I'm terribly pissed off at Ichigo and want to rip his head off, I still usually get the couch. But only because the stupid buffoon is so much stronger than me and he can easily pick me up, throw me down on the couch, and refuse to let me have the bed until I stop being "a whiny little bitch who needs to just get over it and forgive him already". Those were his exact words.

Needless to say, I've been sleeping on the couch for 6 months straight.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. Diary, you won't believe this one. This is one is for the books; it's going on the top ten most STUPIDEST things Kurosaki Ichigo has ever done in his entire lifetime. So I was already still pretty pissed about him missing my birthday right? As if 6 months of me being OPENLY irritated and mad at him wasn't enough, this freaking idiot has the nerve to come up to me the day of his birthday and says to me -I shit you not- he says to me, "What the hell, Rukia? You're not gonna even say anything to me for my birthday? You didn't even talk to me all day today. You better be getting me a gift or something. What kind of-" And I didn't even let him finish the rest of that sentence before I shot my fist into his stomach, immediately shutting him up. He had the NERVE! The freaking NERVE to ask me for a gift and then try to scold me for not talking to him on his birthday. All he wants to do to celebrate is go drink with the guys anyway! I for one, have no interest in alcohol nor do I want to be responsible for 6 babbling drunk men who will all definitely try to make a pass on me -yes, even Ichigo- by the end of the night and I certainly don't feel like having to deal with Ichigo's obnoxious drunk behaviour, which includes: trying to feel on my close to nonexistent boobs, snuggling up to me every chance he gets, telling me he loves me, lying in the middle of the living room in his boxers while singing his favourite songs from Cher, loudly and crudely playing his guitar in all of the wrong notes, and my least favourite, "Angry Ichigo."

Angry Ichigo always came out when Ichigo gets drunk, no matter what. It either came first before his other antics, in the middle of them, or right at the very end. Either way, Angry Ichigo always made an appearance and oh how I hate Angry Ichigo with all my being. Angry Ichigo wasn't particularly violent; he never hit me (like hell I'd actually let him) and instead he just got very mad at EVERYTHING and EVERYONE and he'd let you know by practically SCREAMING his big ole orange head off and turning the colour of a strawberry. I have a few pictures of him in his Angry Ichigo stage. It's only funny the next day, but while it's happening, I just feel like locking him in a closet for a few hours until he calms down -which yes, I have tried before, but only ended with me having to call maintenance the next morning to come put a new door on our closet. So the only possible thing I CAN do is just let the poor boy scream until he tires himself out. Have no fear, I've already bought earplugs and Tylenol for tonight.

Oh sorry, Diary; Ichigo just walked into the living room where I'm writing and I don't want him to know that I'm writing about him, so I must flee. Farewell dear friend...

**July 15th, 2013. 9:02pm**

It's me again, Diary. So apparently Ichigo is completely incapable of doing anything on his own. Seriously, I don't know what the poor boy would do without me. He turned 25 today, works at his father's clinic as the head surgeon, makes three times as much as I do (of course he does, all I do is sell my paintings and occasionally substitute teach at the local middle school where half the kids are either my height or taller) and yet the man can't seem to figure out, for the life of him, how to wash his own damn clothes.

He came into the living room, holding a very pink shirt in his hands and sputtering on about how the shirt used to be white and now it's ruined his entire night because, and I quote, "All the ladies like a man in white. They don't like a man in pink, I cannot mack on ladies in a pink shirt! They'll think... they'll think... Rukia, they might think that I like... BOYS..." unquote. And even as serious as he was being, I couldn't help but laughing at his homophobic expression, which only made him angrier because he glared heatedly at me and threw the shirt at my face, as if assaulting me with his VERY pink clothing was going to make the situation any better. So being the good person that I am (don't laugh diary, I'm being serious) I just simply asked him if he happened to wash his white shirt with anything red and he totally just scoffed and rolled his honey amber eyes at me, like I was the stupid one. Giving me no answer at all, I watched as he disappeared down the hall, let a nice 5 silent seconds go by, and then a loud groan emitted from what I believe was the laundry room, followed by Ichigo trudging back into the living room and giving me a grumpy, "Yeah."

I'll be honest diary, my best friend could be incredibly cute sometimes, even when I'm angry at him.

And just for that, and ONLY for that reason, I helped him pick out another shirt to wear (we finally decided on a black v neck because apparently Ichigo doesn't know how to shop either and most of his clothes are from when he was 15 and he liked incredibly tight clothing and let's just say that none of it fits anymore. Hey Diary, can you make a note to take Ichigo shopping? With his money of course) and I even offered to wash the rest of his laundry for a week IF and ONLY IF he promised to cook me bacon for breakfast every morning for the next week. If there was one thing Ichigo COULD do, it was definitely cooking. His little sister giving him cooking lessons all those years ago really paid off. Of course, he only asked for lessons from her because he wanted to impress some senior girl in high school (mind you, this was only freshmen year for us) and in the end, she totally shot him down by the time he actually got really good at cooking because by then she was more into guys who did ballet. Ichigo didn't want to date her THAT badly. I don't know where that girl's priorities were. Oh sorry, Diary, I get off topic a lot. Uh, anyway, I helped Ichigo with his clothes and shit and by 9, he was all primped and ready for his night out with the boys. I tried to get Ichigo to actually brush his freaking hair for once because it usually just sticks out in every direction and looks like he's always going for the "just rolled out bed" look -which he isn't. He just always freaking looks like he literally just rolled out of bed, even when it's nearly 9:00 at night and nobody with an actual life would just now be getting out of bed. Well of course, unless you're me on a bad day combined with a day off from work (what work?) and then again, that only happened once when my boyfriend of 2 years broke up with me over an email because he just "wasn't feeling it anymore."

Ichigo had to make me bacon for two weeks before I finally felt better, along with telling me every morning something along the lines of "I never liked that guy anyways," and "You could do better."

Aye yo, Diary, stop letting me get so off topic. Now I've completely forgotten what I was saying. Oh right, so Ichigo left at 9 with his hair looking like shit, but I didn't say anything because then it would have just delayed his departure even longer and it would have been for nothing because knowing Ichigo, he would have gone into the bathroom to fix his hair, only to come out an hour later with it looking exactly the same. To this day, it's still a mystery to me what exactly he does in there for an hour that leaves him with no results whatsoever, but if it helps him sleep at night then I'll let him think that those 60 minutes actually makes somewhat of a difference. All I know is that I do not feel like helping that buffoon with his laundry AND his hair. There's only so much metrosexual one girl can possibly take before she needs a break.

I was happy to finally get him out of the apartment. It's not often that I actually get some alone time to myself; I'm usually teaching a bunch of 11 year old brats who are all going through that "awkward stage", visiting my older sister Hisana in the hospital (Don't worry Diary, she's just recovering from Cancer. She'll be fine) or at the apartment where Ichigo is usually breathing down my neck about everything because he can't do ANYTHING on his own. By the way, Diary, here's a bonus to being mad at your roommate/best friend, if they are incapable of even washing their own clothes then you have the power to leave them rotting in their own filth for as long as you wish. I let Ichigo walk around in the same outfit for a whole month before I finally caved in and washed his clothes for him because he threatened to never cook me bacon again. There's a downside to being mad at your roommate/best friend of course; if they are the only one in the house who can cook then you are kind of screwed and will probably be very hungry for a very long time. And beware, Diary -if your best friend is anything like mine and he knows you better than anyone else because he's known you since 6th grade, then he knows you'll cave into anything for food. Well, almost anything. Speaking of which, I'm feeling very hungry. I'm going to ATTEMPT to cook something. Wish me luck Diary!

**July 15th, 2013. 9:45pm**

I almost burnt the house down.

**July 15th, 2013. 10:56pm**

Well the fire department just left and those jackasses fined me $1,000 for being "careless". What a load of crap! And you know that myth about firefighters being all hunky and handsome? Yeah, totally not true. First of all, half of them were women and I think that's a total rip off because I did NOT have my kitchen nearly burn down just to watch WOMEN get all sweaty. Second of all, the remaining firefighters were a complete eyesore and the only one who was even close to being remotely attractive, was so totally gay; I don't know many men or firefighters for that matter who run in to save a burning building with his manicure looking better than mine. And anyway, being fined that much is just ridiculous. How was I supposed to know that something you put in the oven couldn't be cooked for the same time in the microwave?! I mean, it's a microwave OVEN, isn't it? They should really start making directions for fried chicken more specific. Well, this blows. Now I don't have any fried chicken because it caught on fire and nearly destroyed the entire kitchen because the microwave decided it'd be a GREAT idea to explode into flames. So apparently I'm not going to be eating chicken tonight, we'll have to buy a new microwave, I have to clean up the evidence before Ichigo gets home, and now I'm $1,000 short. Well, ICHIGO is $1,000 short. I'm just hungry and very annoyed. I'm going to clean this mess up before Ichigo can get home and yell at me. He won't be home until 3am if he's planning on celebrating all out like he did when he first turned 21. If I'm lucky, the guys probably took him to a few clubs before getting him totally wasted and he'll come home more around 5am and be too intoxicated to notice anything amiss. I just don't want to have to deal with Angry Ichigo.

**July 16th, 2013. 1:39am**

Just wanted to update you on how much progress I've made, Diary. 3 quarters of the way done and I just found a used condom in the same cabinet we put the fire extinguisher in. And just so you know, I haven't gotten laid in like 8 months now since I had that fling with Ichigo's childhood friend, Renji, at his place one night when we were both REALLY drunk and REALLY stupid (Ichigo doesn't know about that, so don't tell him. It was a one time thing. Will NEVER happen again. Especially since I rarely drink anyway) so I know for a fact that it's not mine. It obviously belongs to Ichigo and whatever bimbo he brought back here when he was drunk.

Another annoying habit drunk Ichigo has; bringing home random women and screwing them in various locations of our apartment. I can't even tell you how many pairs of thongs (that WEREN'T mine because I don't like how thongs make me feel like I have a constant wedgie all day) I've found in places like the bathroom, on the couch, in my own frickin drawer (my guess is Ichigo wanted to hide the fact that he slept with a bimbo that night and tried to sneak the evidence in my panty drawer without being aware that I don't even OWN a thong) and even once on the front door's doorknob outside. This particular one night stand obviously took place in the kitchen. Maybe it was actually a good thing that the microwave blew up and nearly disintegrating the whole place. It did most of the disinfecting for me.

Ichigo wasn't always such a man whore. In fact, he was such a prude all throughout high school. All the boys in our classes would make fun of him for not getting laid yet and Ichigo would just shrug it off and say something so nonchalant like "I'm just not into that stuff right now," and the rumors that Ichigo was into dudes started going around, but I shut those down quick by beating up anyone who even dared to look at Ichigo the wrong way. Ichigo apparently thinks that I've got an aggressive attitude, but I was just defending him the best way I knew how. Nobody took me seriously you know? Because I'm so short. I get that I'm only 4'10, but it's like that Horton guy once said... okay, well I can't remember what he said, but it was something about being small and that my height doesn't matter or some sappy shit like that. Anyway, it was just annoying to walk with Ichigo and hear people say stupid shit like "You know he's still a virgin?, "I hear he's probably gay!", and the one I hated the most, "I bet he's using that Rukia girl as a beard!" Because apparently the only reason any guy would want to hang out with me was because they needed to hide the fact that they were gay. Don't worry Diary, I quickly squashed that rumor when I made out with Shiba Kaien at a party on a dare and he asked me out the next day. That's right Diary, Ichigo isn't the only one who can mack. I've got game too.

What was I saying? Oh yeah. I think Ichigo started sleeping around when he met this girl named Inoue Orihime in our senior year of high school. He was totally in love with her, but I didn't really like her. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, it was just small talk. She never had anything important to say. Literally, everything she said was just something like, "So I saw this video online the other day that was soooooooo funny!" or "This morning I made a really weird breakfast with bananas and jello and pita bread and pickles!" or even, "Sometimes when I blink really fast, it looks like everything is moving closer and closer and it's kind of scary so I try not to blink sometimes." I don't know if that girl was dropped on her head as a child or what, and I definitely had no idea what Ichigo saw in her. Well, I guess I did; her tits were huge. I think each one was the size of my head, but even back then, I didn't think the Ichigo that I knew and loved was that shallow to only date her just because her knockers were huge. But I couldn't think of any other reason that he'd be interested in her. I tried to have an actual conversation with her a few times, but she was so one dimensional and never had anything to actually say that was worth listening to. It literally pained me to try and talk to her. I felt like I had to dumb myself down a few notches just to socialize with her. I think all of the brain cell mass went to her boobs instead of her head. But I never said anything to Ichigo because he really liked her and she really liked him (although I think she'd like anyone with a pulse who paid her even a little bit of attention) and they managed to make a relationship last for 6 months before that stupid bimbo got some attention from someone else (some creepy dude who was freakishly pale, even paler than me, and had tattoos of tears running down his face) and after that, Ichigo was just so distraught.

I tried making him bacon, but I always burnt it and he wouldn't eat it. He said I burnt food like it was my job. If I could get paid to burn food, I'd be a millionaire by now. But anyway, after that it was just all downhill from there. He couldn't replace the hole Inoue left so he just slept with everyone until he could and it was really sad at first to watch him do that -I mean, my best friend would literally just look at a girl and she'd melt under his gaze and the next thing I know, he's walking into school the next day with a grin and hickey and the girl has a limp. It was impressive, but sad at the same time. Ichigo never made a pass on me though. Not that I cared, but you know, it's a real shot to your ego when your best friend is sleeping around with every girl with a heartbeat and he comes over to your house everyday and doesn't even try SOMETHING. He of course started making passes at me only when he was drunk -you know, once he decided that he was gonna go to Med school and I immediately moved out from my sister and her husband to live on my own. I went to art school for maybe a year before I decided that it just wasn't for me and that I'd rather just do my own creative thing in my own time. Ichigo apparently did 4 years and then his dad called him up and threw an offer at him that he couldn't refuse: "Move in with that pretty Rukia girl so that someday you will maybe settle down and actually get married so I can get grandchildren, and I'll let you drop out of Med school and work for me at the clinic while I teach you everything you need to know." Well Ichigo now works for his dad and I'm still waiting for my ring and my babies.

**July 16th, 2013. 2:17am**

Just a random thought, but as I was vacuuming up the rubble, I stumbled upon this really graphic porn magazine hidden underneath the pots and pans (of course Ichigo would hide his dirty mags in the one place he knows I'd never dare touch) and I was curious so I couldn't help but peak in just for a second. Does anybody else think that vaginas look like lunch meat ham or is it just me?

**July 16th, 2013. 2:50am**

So I looked it up and there is apparently an entire blog dedicated to a bunch of vaginas that look like ham. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so.

**July 16th, 2013. 3:58am**

I finished cleaning! And I threw out the condom (with gloves of course. I don't want to catch anything) and the apartment doesn't look suspicious whatsoever. If you of course don't count the lack of a microwave, but hopefully Ichigo won't even notice until he's sobered up, which shouldn't be for awhile. It's getting late, Diary. Or well, it's getting early? I don't know, but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed and hope that Ichigo doesn't wake me up when he gets home. Unlikely.

**July 16th, 2013. 4:10am**

What the fuck. I literally got not even 10 minutes of sleep before Ichigo came in, stumbling through the door and slurring all of his words together to the point that I could barely understand him. I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, basking in the comfort that I haven't felt in a really long ass time because Ichigo refuses to let me sleep in the bed until I forgive him, which I will NOT do because all of his apologies are all half assed and because he just wants me to do his laundry.

So there am I, sleeping nice and cozy, right? Bare with me Diary if I have some typos, fore I am writing furiously and quickly because Ichigo is currently dancing in the middle of the room and singing The Beatles very off key. I'm just tired and hungry and annoyed and all Ichigo can do is sing to the top of his lungs as if we DON'T have neighbors with EARS. Anyway, so I'm sleeping right? Yeah and this idiot BARGES in and demands that I dance with him so he YANKS me out of bed by my FEET. MY FEET. So I'm upside down and Ichigo is dragging into the living room and I've got one leg in Ichigo's arms, one leg dangling wildly, and the rest of my body getting terrible rug burn. He nearly bumped my head against the coffee table, but it's a good thing that I blocked it with my hand before it was too late. I mean, you have got to understand, Diary. I was just sleeping not only 10 minutes ago and then all of a sudden I am being KIDNAPPED from my bed and dragged away to go DANCE. So yes, I might have been screaming a string of curses at Ichigo and yes I may have threatened to castrate him with my bare hands, and yes I may have also tried kicking him in an attempt to break free from him. But I don't want you to think of me any differently, Diary! Oh geez, Ichigo is trying to eat the lamps again. I'll be right back.

**July 16th, 2013. 4:38am**

Well fuck, Ichigo ate the lamp. That's gonna hurt coming out tomorrow.

**July 16th, 2013. 5:11am**

Someone help me. Angry Ichigo is already here. He won't stop asking me who stole the lamp and he won't believe me when I tell him that he ate it. He's in my face right now, squeezing my cheeks and accusing me of stealing the lamps. If I agree with him, he'll freak out even more, but if I keep denying it, he'll get even angrier. I don't know what to do. I think I left my earplugs in the kitchen and I'm almost positive that I left them on the counter right by the microwave and I'm absolutely certain that there will be no way of me even getting up to check because Ichigo just sat on top of me. He's on my back and I'm on my stomach, still trying to write because it's literally the only thing keeping me from kicking his ass right now. It's nearly 6am and I'm so tired and I have work at 9. I'd definitely take obnoxious 11 year olds over this torture any day AND OH MY GOD HE'S STARTING TO SCREAM DIRECTLY INTO MY EAR I HAVE TO GO.

**July 16th, 2013. 5:20am.**

ICHIGO WON'T STOP ASKING ME WHO TOOK THE GODDAMN LAMP. YOU FUCKING ATE IT, ICHIGO, YOU FUCKING ATE IT. PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE.

**July 16th, 2013. 5:38am**

I managed to somehow wrestle Ichigo off of me, but then he took my pen and threw it clear across the room, where it stuck straight into the wall and I'm not even going to attempt to get that. So right now I'm writing with a crayon I found under the couch. It's purple so it's kind of soothing me, even with Ichigo angrily stomping in circles around me and mumbling something about me being a trader. This is actually rather comical. It'd be MUCH funnier if it weren't almost 6 and I wasn't dead tired and if Angry Ichigo didn't nearly terrify me -not for my own safety, but for the safety of my lamps.

**July 16th, 2013. 5:45am**

Angry Ichigo noticed the lack of a microwave when he walked in the kitchen and tried to make some Pizza Rolls, but couldn't find anything to cook them in. So you want to know what he did, Diary? Do you want to know what Ichigo did with those uncooked and very cold Pizza Rolls? He grabbed me and forced me onto the couch and angrily screamed "WARM THESE WITH YOUR WOMANHOOD" and he proceeded to shove the very COLD and very UNCOOKED Pizza Rolls down my sweatpants, and then he shook me for a good 2 minutes as if I were a blender. Note to self: If Ichigo ever has babies, make sure you babysit on the nights he gets drunk or he will shake them to death. I think he gave me some brain damage.

**July 16th, 2013. 5:50am**

I actually did manage to warm the Pizza Rolls with my "womanhood." I'll feed them to Ichigo one day as revenge, so maybe I'll just save these for later...

**July 16th, 2013. 5:59am**

I think Angry Ichigo is slowly going away. He was throwing pillows at me a few minutes ago, but now he's just lying next to me, staring at me, and telling me he loves in a very angry voice. It kind of sounds like the Hulk confessing his undying love for me. I'm a bit creeped out, a bit petrified, and a bit flattered. I know he's only saying it because he's drunk, but it's still nice to hear it every once in awhile. Lord knows he'd never say it to me while he was sober. I've known him practically my whole life, ya know, and in all those years I think I can only remember a sober Ichigo telling me that he loved me once. But I don't really count that.

Can I share something with you Diary? I'm gonna tell you about that night Ichigo proposed to me. Don't get too excited, Diary. It was our last summer as high school students and it was back then when I didn't know what college I was going to, but all I knew was that I wanted to leave the country and explore, and Ichigo was set in stone on becoming a doctor like his dad. We thought we were never gonna see each other again, and Ichigo just came over one summer night and I think it was like maybe midnight. I don't remember, but whatever. He frickin climbed through my window and fell onto my floor and there he was in the middle of the night, wearing only a pair of very baggy sweatpants and a really large hoodie even though it was the middle of summer, but I guess it was cold outside at midnight. I had screamed and told him to leave because I mean, it was MIDNIGHT and I was TIRED and I was trying to sleep and he just technically broke into my house. I was grumpy and sleepy and shit, but Ichigo just grinned and told me to scoot over in my bed. And at first I was like "oh my god, this is it, I'm gonna become a woman tonight" but that thought quickly passed when I remembered that this was ICHIGO and even though by summer of senior year, he was ripped and taller and so freaking handsome, I had never really thought of him as anything more than my best friend. Well, you know, not until that night.

So I was like, ugh fine Ichigo, and I scooted over and he got in next to me and he did this thing that to this day, I don't understand; he put his nose against the side of my head, wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me in close, and closed his eyes as if he were going to sleep. I mean, Diary, I didn't even know what to think. The most affectionate Ichigo had ever been with me was the occasional hug, the frequent high fives, and the rare slap on the butt -which was only when I was wearing these certain jeans that Ichigo used to say "made him question his sanity because an ass like that drove him crazy." Ichigo was really into rap music for a good few months and sometimes he'd repeat lines that he heard on the radio and try to use them on me so that I could tell him rather it would work on girls or not. They never did. I've never met a girl who swooned and was swept off her feet from hearing a guy say "When I drown in the pussy, I swim to the butt." Bottom line, I only wore those jeans when I really, really wanted something from Ichigo...

Yeah, anyway, back to what I was saying, he was practically cuddling me and I was facing him and he was facing me and I didn't know what to do! You know.. so I kind of just laid there in his arms and I played with the front of his hoodie and right when I was on the verge of falling asleep again, his voice drew me back and he said, "If I never see you again, I gotta tell you something." and I waited and waited for him to say something else and I remember how nervous I was because this was a side of Ichigo that I rarely ever got to see and I was shaking because he was acting weird and I was scared because what if he said something that changed our whole relationship? Like, "I never want to see you again," or "You were never my friend," or even, "I'm a murderer who kills people by cuddling them too tightly and you're my next victim."

Well, bottom line, I was scared shitless out of my mind what he was gonna say and I didn't know what to expect. So I waited and waited and waited for him to finish his sentence, but he just never did. I was too afraid to say anything that might disturb him. At one point, I thought that he had fallen asleep, but I could feel his heartbeat under my hands and I could hear his breathing right in my ear and it all sounded the same from when he was awake but I don't know. I was just waiting for so long that I nearly fell asleep again and then he did that thing again where he waits for me to almost fall asleep, as if he just knows when I'm about to pass out -and then he just suddenly says it and it's the first time I've ever heard him say this and I can't believe my ears. Right there in my bedroom, with him holding me, and our hearts beating fast, and my hands sweaty, and my eyelids as heavy as they could possibly be, Kurosaki Ichigo whispers into my ear, "I love you."

Diary, do you understand me? Do you understand what happened? Ichigo told ME, ME of all people, that he loved ME. He loved me. Or at least he told me he loved me and I didn't say anything back. I wanted him to think that I was asleep. I didn't want him to know that yeah, maybe I probably loved him back and maybe I probably wanted him to say it again, and yeah maybe I probably would have never said it all if he hadn't said it first, but he planted that thought in my head and for the rest of the time that I knew him up to this day, it has been growing and growing and blooming. Maybe I haven't said anything about it since it happened because I was scared that he didn't mean it and I would look like an idiot. I had closed my eyes and breathed him in and for a second he held me just a little bit tighter and very quietly, he said, "We're gonna get married one day." And with that, I had fallen asleep in his arms and if he ever said anything more than that, then I don't know because I was really asleep after that. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone and he never mentioned that night ever again, even went as far as to act as if it didn't happen and going on as if everything was perfectly normal. I figured he never said anything because he regretted it so I never said anything either.

Do you think that counts Diary? Do you really think we'll get married someday? Yeah, I know. You can laugh. It's okay. It's a pretty hilarious thing to think about, isn't it? I think I still have Pizza Rolls in my pants.

**July 16th, 2013. 6:13am**

So Angry Ichigo is gone and overly affectionate Ichigo is here. He smells like beer and cologne and it doesn't help that he's been trying to kiss me for the past 5 minutes so he's all in my face. It's hard to write in this dumb thing (no offense Diary, I'm just really annoyed right now) and try to fend off Ichigo's advances. Oops, he just kissed my cheek. I have to go hide before he tries to stick anymore Pizza Rolls down my pants.

**July 16th, 2013. 6:20am**

I locked myself in the bathroom, but that didn't work. Apparently, Ichigo learned how to pick locks at some point. I hope that's a skill that only drunk Ichigo can accomplish and not man whore Ichigo. Well anyway, he got into the bathroom and grabbed me by my feet AGAIN, but this time he carefully dragged me out into the hallway on my back and proceeded to lay kisses all over my face while his entire upper body crushed me and I squealed and laughed underneath him, putting my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't kiss my lips. I managed to escape him by slamming my diary (Thanks for the help Diary!) onto his head repeatedly and he finally groaned, rolled over, and let me go. I immediately went into the room and shut the door, not even bothering to lock it because apparently he would just pick his way through that. I've been in here for a good 10 minutes or so now and so far, Ichigo can be heard from outside the door, repeating, "It's so dark out here. Where are the lamps?" Hopefully that puzzling thought will keep him busy for a little longer.

**July 16th, 2013. 6:45am**

Well he got over his life puzzling questions and finally found his way into the bedroom, where he quickly spotted me on the bed, curled up and writing, and he shouted with such a big grin on his face, "RUKIA!" I swear, he looked like a 5 year old on crack for a good 2 seconds before his normal expression returned to his face. Well as normal as he could possibly be while drunk off his ass. Let me try to remember how this conversation went Diary. I'm the R and Ichigo will be the I, okay?

**R**: Are you tired yet, Ichigo?

**I**: Noooo I want to kiss you.

**R**:No you don't Ichigo.

**I**: Ruuukia. Yes. Yes I do. Let me kiss you. (At this point Diary, my dear best friend was standing up and clumsily walking towards me with a happy smile on his face before he finally reached the bed and plopped down face first. I thought he was dead for a second)

**R**: Are you alive?

**I**:...

**R**:...

**I**:lemmfghh yoogghh kigm youuhhj (Was he suffocating or going retarded, I didn't know, but I flipped him over with all my strength and if he was dying, he wasn't aware of it because he looked up at me with that grin again. Oh Diary, overly affectionate Ichigo may be a pest, but he's really cute.)

**R**: What did you say? (So Ichigo is pulling my face down towards his at this point and please don't judge me, Diary, when I say that I didn't even try to resist him. You're judging me right now, aren't you? I can feel it. Stop it.)

**I**: I saaaiiiddd, let me kiss you! (and okay well I maybe let him kiss me for only like a few seconds. Or minutes. Whatever. The point is that it was really nice while it lasted and okay maybe it was something that I'd been waiting for a very long time and maybe he tasted like strawberries and beer and maybe now he tasted like me and maybe I got a sick satisfaction out of that so maybe I kissed him a little longer but maybe you shouldn't be so judgmental Diary.)

**July 16th, 2013. 8:45am**

I have to go into work in 15 minutes and I'm writing this in the car on the way there. Oh, don't panic; I'm not the one driving. But I AM the one who's dead tired. My eyelids feel like little people are pulling on my eyelashes and hanging off of them for dear life. Ichigo's the only one with a car because he's the only one who could afford one. I usually get around by biking, but I could barely get up this morning, so there was no way in hell that I was getting my ass on a bike and attempting to ride all the way to the school without passing out and crashing into a poor little 11 year old kid in the process. I didn't want to get fired for running over any students, so I called my friend who works at the school with me (except he's an actual teacher, unlike me, and he teaches marine biology; it's a special class for the 8th graders. Nerds) to come pick me up. He's my height (yeah, can you believe it?) and he's younger than me by a year so he's 24, but his hair is snow white. Like literally snow white. That's not an over exaggeration. At first I thought that it was just the worse case of dandruff that I've ever seen, but apparently he's like an albino or something. His name is Toshiro and he's one of my only friends at work. He doesn't say much and I've always been grateful to him for that. I'd prefer silence over small talk any day. In case you were wondering, Diary, my friends at work include Toshi (he hates when I call him that, so don't tell him that I just said that) Hinamori (I think her and Toshi have got a secret thing going on because all the kids are talking about it and if the kids are on to something, then I know something's definitely up) and Matsumoto (you know how I said Inoue's boobs were the size of my head? Well you haven't seen anything until you've seen Matsumoto.) And that's it. The rest of the teachers are all pretentious and snobby and I know they gossip about me when I walk into the Teacher's Lounge because I'm just a substitute. Oh gee, we're at the school already and Toshi is talking about some science stuff that I'm too tired to understand. How am I supposed to teach a whole class like this? For 7 hours? Maybe I'll just play a video and have them watch it while I nap.

**July 16th, 2013. 2:53pm**

So I got fired today. Apparently when you fall asleep while you're in charge of a classroom full of 11 years olds, they tend to go wild and think that turning the classroom into a miniature sized petting zoo is a good idea. I guess they didn't appreciate my video on the lifespan of bunnies, because they quickly got bored of that and by the time I woke up, it was already 2pm and one of the students was standing on top of her desk with my ruler and was announcing herself the queen, Hinamori was outside the door, banging on it because one of the little brats locked it so nobody could get in, Toshi was trying to get my attention through the window, Matsumoto was beside him and trying to convince the very angry looking principal to let me off the hook the best way she knew how (show some boobies and you get the goodies) and my hair was glued down to the desk. As soon as I had woken up, Toshi's face lit up and he grabbed Matsumoto and yanked on her sleeve, screaming something at her that I couldn't quite make out through the glass. I watched helplessly as Matsumoto turned from the principal and looked at me and gasped and Toshi's eyes widened before he rubbed his temple with his fingers and I could see his thin lips mumbling something and I imagined he was cursing under his breath. I guess they noticed the glob of glue in my hair and my current situation. To make a long story short, Hinamori finally coaxed one of the little buggers to open the door for her and she busted in, followed by all my coworkers and the Principal. After what seemed like an eternity of lectures and Matsumoto had been so kind as to carefully cut me from the glue, Toshi had shooed away all of the other nosy teachers, and Hinamori called all of the student's parents to come pick them up, my boss finally gave me a very stern look and said, "You're fired." I have to admit, I'm not as strong as I make everyone think I am. After he told me to pack up my shit and get out, I steeled myself and waited for him to leave the classroom before I turned to Hinamori and collapsed in her tiny warm arms. I didn't cry, but I was really close to it and the only reason I didn't was because I didn't want to look like a pussy in front of Toshi. So my friends patted my back in an attempt to comfort me and Toshiro drove me home in a comfortable silence up until he pulled into the parking lot of my complex. He asked me why I was so tired and I couldn't possibly lie to one of my only friends, so I told him I was up all night babysitting drunk Ichigo and that he had ate the lamp and shoved Pizza Rolls down my pants and then he had kissed me and I freaked out after I realized what I'd done so I just ran into the bathroom, locked the door (hoping Ichigo was too tired now to figure out how to pick it) and stayed in there until I was sure that he'd fallen asleep. A few seconds of silence passed between us before I decided to get out the car and go home. As I was leaving, Toshi waved me off and said, "Get some sleep."

**July 16th, 2013. 4:34pm.**

Dear Diary, I tried to get some sleep like Toshiro suggested, but this has been on my chest all day and I can't seem to get any rest without thinking about that frickin kiss. So after I locked myself in the bathroom, I just waited for all of Ichigo's whining and groaning and bitching to finally stop before I came back out. It was maybe like 7 before he fell asleep and I quietly escaped from the bathroom. I regretted letting him kiss me right after I had pulled back and I could smell the alcohol on his lips and he couldn't even look at me because his eyes were so glazed over and he was grinning from ear to ear as if he had just won the biggest jackpot of his life. And I felt that twisted feeling in my chest and I knew I was a complete idiot. He wasn't going to remember any of this when he wakes up. He can only tell me that he loves me when he's drunk off his ass and I know he doesn't mean it, yet it moves something in me and I know it shouldn't. When I left for work, Ichigo was still asleep and when I got home, he was gone. He's still not home and even though I know he won't remember kissing me (or he'll at least deny it until he has even convinced himself that it didn't happen) I'm scared to face him. But I'm exhausted and I can barely move this pen anymore so goodnight Diary.

**July 16th, 2013. 8:21pm.**

Ichigo's really mad at me. He found the absence of the microwave when he got home from work (he's completely sober now so he has no memory of shoving Pizza Rolls down my pants because he couldn't find the microwave last night) and he totally flipped out. I was in the middle of my nap when he knocked on the door and peaked his bright orange head inside and quietly said in a flat tone, "Rukia, where the hell is the microwave?" I didn't say anything for a few seconds, trying to quickly think of some other excuse besides that I nearly burned the entire apartment complex down and that I spent $1,000 of his hard earned cash all in one night. I considered quickly turning around and hiding under the covers so that I could pretend that I was sleeping and maybe he would just go away and let me sleep. I was already half way turned before Ichigo added, "Don't even try that. I saw your eyes open, you little squirt. Where is the microwave?" So plan A was out the window and I was quickly running out of options. There wasn't much I could do to cover up the fact that we no longer had a microwave because of me, but I was going to do everything in my power to avoid admitting it. My silence only made Ichigo angrier because he came all the way into the room, turned on the light, and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a black polo and jeans -his usual work attire, minus the scrubs. I could see his expression and let me tell you, he was not very happy. Not a very happy camper at all. He stared me down and said again, "Where. The. Hell. Is. The. Microwave." I sat up in the bed and mumbled, "What do you mean?" So he said, "Don't tell me you didn't notice that we no longer have a microwave, Rukia." and I said, "We had a microwave?" Angry Ichigo in his drunken stupor is nothing compared to an angry Ichigo when he's sober. Ichigo walked over to me as if he had a pole stuck up his ass, tore the covers from my body (bastard was lucky that I was wearing his shirt and his boxers and that I wasn't completely naked) and grabbed my ankle. I knew what was coming next. Ichigo has this very cruel habit of mercilessly tickling me when I don't do something he says or if I really piss him off. Fun fact Diary: I fucking hate being tickled more than anything in the world. So Ichigo says, "Yes, Rukia. We had a microwave and now it's gone. I also noticed that he no longer have a lamp either, but I'll get to that later. Now, Rukia, are you going to tell me where the microwave went?" Go with the truth or go with a flat out lie? I could be a decent human being for once in my life and admit to my terrible mistake while profusely apologizing to Ichigo for destroying the microwave and wasting $1,000 of his money. I could just fess up and get it over with and save myself the torture of getting tickled. I could just be honest. My choice was clear, Diary. So I kicked Ichigo in the face with my other foot and made a break for it. Long story short: Ichigo caught me, tickled the hell out of me until I cried, dragged me all the way down to the supermarket to buy a new microwave, and his nose is also a bit crooked now.

**July 16th, 2013. 10:11pm**.

Ichigo tried to get me to pay for the microwave, but I didn't bring my wallet with me, so he told me that I better pay him back later in which I replied that I couldn't. He of course asked why and I said that I wouldn't be getting paid anytime soon unless I quickly made a painting and sold it. He suggested that I substitute a little more (he suggested this in a really mean tone, might I add.) And then I told him that I couldn't do that either and he got really aggravated with me at that point and asked why (this time his tone was very sassy and very unnecessary) and it took a few minutes for me to admit that I'd been fired today. I know a talk constant shit about Ichigo, Diary, but he ain't all bad (sure he's kind of disgusting and rude and rash and a total manwhore, but he's a real teddy bear at heart). As soon as he found out that I'd been fired, he took me out for donuts. He ended up eating half of them, but it's the thought that counts. We went home and Ichigo put on my favourite movie, The Little Mermaid. He's currently making himself some Pizza Rolls (I stuck the ones that Ichigo put in my pants back in the bag. I call this silent revenge.) I'll talk to you later Diary, I'm on that part where Ariel is brushing her hair with a fork, plus it's kind of too dark in here to write because there isn't a lamp anymore. Thanks Ichigo. I hope you enjoy those Pizza Rolls.

**July 17th, 2013. 12:01am**

You're gonna love this one, Diary. So the movie ended awhile ago and I was going to make myself some hot chocolate to drink with my last donut, but it kind of took me a few minutes to figure it out because the instructions on the microwave were in German and last time I checked in the mirror, I'm clearly Japanese and I in fact do not know German. I called for Ichigo to help me, but he was too busy in the bathroom to assist me. "Figure it out yourself midget!" is apparently his way of helping me. So I was trying to freaking read this stupid manual for a good 10 minutes before I suddenly hear, "Holy fucking shit," come from the bathroom. Being the VERY good person that I am, I decided to give up on the manual and knock on the bathroom door. I asked Ichigo if everything was okay and all I got back as a responses was a slew of curses that would put sailors to shame. I knocked again and Ichigo just screamed like a little bitch before he grunted, "My stomach is killing me, Rukia. I think I ate something bad..." At that point, Diary, I was laughing so hard that I started crying and I fell to the floor right outside of the bathroom. Ichigo was yelling at me to stop laughing and that nothing was funny about his pain, but I just couldn't stop. When I finally calmed down, I asked him if it felt like he had eaten any lamps lately, but he had no clue what I was talking about. A few grunts and cries later, the bathroom door swung open and Ichigo was standing in the doorway. He was sweating and looked like Hell, but I felt like it would be pushing the envelope a bit if I said anything. He asked me to take him to the hospital, so I did. So I'm currently in the waiting room, trying not to laugh because it really shouldn't be funny, but hell it kind of is. I'll update you as much as I can, Diary.

**July 17th, 2013. 12:57am**

They took a lightbulb out of Ichigo's butt.

**July 17th, 2013. 2:07AM**

A male nurse just asked for my number. Looks like I've still got it. I should wear these jeans more often. Apparently not only Ichigo thinks my ass looks good in them.

**July 17th, 2013. 4:09am**

I don't know about you, Diary, but I'm getting kind of sick of all these all nighters I've been pulling against my will. I'd like to actually get some sleep this week. The doctors took some sharp pieces out of Ichigo's butt, so he's pretty sore in that area. Plus, they fixed his crooked nose for him so he's got a cute little Dora The Explorer bandaid on the bridge of it. Since Ichigo's toosh is gonna be in some serious pain for a few more weeks, it's apparently my job to be his caretaker; why am I being punished? I didn't tell him to eat a fucking goddamn lamp. But it was the doctor's orders, so I drove us home and let the big ape sleep in the bedroom while I so generously took the couch instead. Ichigo has to take a break from work (I totally caught the other doctors snickering at him behind his back when I told them that Ichigo himself was a surgeon) and he should avoid eating spicy foods or anything that will hurt coming out the other end. First order of business tomorrow? Buy a shit load of hot sauce and laxatives.

**July 17th, 2013. 11:36am**

I have to make breakfast for Ichigo because he can't do it himself with his asshole burning like the ring of fire, but I sure as hell am not going to attempt to cook anything for the next few weeks while Ichigo is cooped up in bed all day. If the apartment sets on fire again, then there's no way I can carry out my Chappy The Rabbit collectibles AND Ichigo -I'd have to choose one over the other and let's just keep it real here for a second. My Chappy collectibles don't get drunk and eat lamps.

I ordered a pizza instead, and it should be here in a few minutes. Pizza for breakfast never hurt anyone, right? I can hear Ichigo bitching and moaning from the bedroom about eggs and toast, but I don't think he understands that his life is on the line if I even so much as just glance at the stove. And he must not realize what my Chappy The Rabbit collectibles mean to me either; if this place is going down, then he's going down with it. I guess the least I could do is keep him entertained for a couple of hours. I'll go in there and like, talk to him or something. I'm entertaining, right? I'll tell him all about the new Chappy The Rabbit dinner plates that just came out!

**July 17th, 2013. 11:50am**

So Ichigo kicked me out of the bedroom because, quote, "You're fucking annoying me with your Chappy factoids and shit. Quit pissing me off when I'm not feeling well. You can either make yourself useful by getting me a cup of water or you can get out." and unquote. Why is he only nice to me when he's either drunk or I'm getting fired? He doesn't need to be such an asshole. It's not like I forced him to eat the lamp, that was all his choice and now he's snapping at me when all I'm doing is trying to entertain him. Looks like someone is getting hot sauce on their pizza.

**July 17th, 2013. 12:39pm**

So the pizza came and I was just about to put the hot sauce on Ichigo's slices, when he called me to come into the bedroom. I was already pretty annoyed and pissed off at him for being such a dick earlier, but I went to him anyway. And surprisingly, he apologized. I think it was all the pain medications talking or something, but he totally begged for forgiveness and then he asked for me to come sit next to him and tell him more about the Chappy plates. And when I sat down next to him, he put his arm around my waist and he pulled me in closer to his side until I was practically forced to lay on his chest. For a few minutes, we just laid like that in total silence until I finally asked him, "Is this okay...?" He of course was oblivious to what I meant so he answered with, "Yeah, I'm comfortable." Which was not at all what I was going for, but I decided not to bring it up again. Instead, I started talking about why I got fired and tried to tell it in the most entertaining way possible. I think it worked because Ichigo couldn't stop laughing and I couldn't stop laughing either. I guess I won't put hot sauce on his pizza afterall.

**July 17th, 2013. 3:08pm**

I think I must have fallen asleep while Ichigo was telling me a story about the time when him and his little sister, Karin, made a bet on who could hold their breath the longest and he ended up passing out because Karin was cheating the whole time. I don't remember what happened after that because I dozed off. It was 2:30 when I woke up, still in Ichigo's arms and he was peacefully sleeping. I'm a total creep for this, I know, but I can't help but sometimes watch Ichigo when he sleeps. Don't worry, I don't do it often or for very long. It's usually just a passing glance and I maybe do it like once a month. But here was my chance now. He was so close and his guard was completely down. He just always looks so peaceful, like a little kid with no worries or regrets or doubts about the world, even though I know better than that. If anyone knows Ichigo as well as I do, I haven't met them yet. Of course he has childhood friends like Abarai Renji and Arisawa Tatsuki, but even Ichigo has told me in confidence that he's never felt as comfortable with them as he does with me because I tend to just listen to him when he talks or gets in his "moods" instead of trying to offer horrible and useless advice (the usual, "it's okay" or "everything will work out in the end") like Renji or avoiding his problems with video games like Tatsuki. I don't know, I just never really found the need to say anything when Ichigo spills his guts. What's there to say to a kid who watched his mom get mugged, shot, and killed by some psychopath who just wanted some extra cash, when he was only 9? "It's okay" isn't going to comfort him when he wakes up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, sweat drenching his whole body, and the name of his mom on his lips. "Everything will work out in the end" means nothing to a man who has attempted suicide not only once, but twice and is already convinced that there is no light at the end of his tunnel. What is there to say? I usually just listen and nod and I hold his hand and squeeze him tightly when his voice constricts and he gets a little choked up.

Ichigo once told me that beside his father, I am the only person he has ever let see him cry.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I know what he's going through more than any of his friends. Renji's rolling in cash because his dad's a lawyer and his mom owns half the banks in this town, and Tatsuki's parents are divorced but at least they are still alive and are there for her whenever she needs them. I'm not saying that just because they have nice parents that they are happy at home or that they don't have their own problems, because I don't know them nearly as well as Ichigo does. I'm just saying that I think I can relate to Ichigo better because my sister was forced to raise me all on her own from a very young age; our dad died of cancer when I was just 7 and our mom, unable to cope with that loss, killed herself that following year on the same day.

So yeah, Diary. I get what it's like to lose a parent. I know what it's like to lose both of my parents. I understand what Ichigo has gone through and I won't lie when I say that even I have had my share of suicidal thoughts and my bouts of depression, though I never attempted anything. Even with all the bickering, all the yelling, all the arguing, and fighting -Ichigo will always be my best friend and there will always be that bond between us that nobody else could ever replicate or replace. And for that, I am grateful for him. And I guess I can forgive him for forgetting my birthday since he let me talk about Chappy for a good hour before he interrupted me and asked me for more painkillers. So I got up to get him some and when I came back, he pulled me in and then he got into his stories about his siblings before I fell asleep. Now I'm sitting on the floor by the bed, writing in you, Diary, and eating pizza. I decided to put away the hot sauce.

I got really off topic. The point is, I just like seeing Ichigo sleep because he looks happy for once.

**July 17th, 2013. 4:41pm**

Whoa, that male nurse from yesterday actually just called me. I didn't really see that one coming. He wants me to meet him tomorrow morning at some cafe in the middle of town. I told him I would. I mean, how much harm could Ichigo do on his own for a few hours? I'm actually kind of excited. I haven't been on a date in 6 months and I haven't gotten laid in 8; not that I expect to get any action tomorrow or anything. I, of course, do not screw around on the first date. Oh God, I feel so old and inexperienced. What do I wear? Should I show up a little late or be really early or right on time? Maybe I should play it off and totally blow him off and then call him back later and say I completely forgot? No, that's a horrible idea -he'll never call me again and then I might get a bad rep at the hospital and none of the doctors and other male nurses will want to date me. Not that I'm into doctors and surgeons or anything. Not at all.

Maybe I'm thinking way too far into this. I should just wear one of my summer dresses and meet him exactly on time. I haven't gone on a date in so long, I hope I don't completely blow it because this male nurse was pretty cute. He's blonde and blue eyed and tall. Don't give me that look, Diary. It's not like I only happen to be into tall guys with bright hair and light eyes. Oh, speaking of which, Ichigo is starting to wake up and he looks like he's in need of some more painkillers. I'm going to spend the rest of the night babysitting him, so I probably won't write in you until tomorrow, Diary, unless something happens tonight that I just absolutely have to tell you about. Ciao.

**July 17th, 2013. 6:00pm**

Well it's later tonight and I'm writing again, so you definitely know that something just happened that I just HAD to tell you about. I'll start from the top. So Ichigo woke up and I gave him a few more painkillers because he was holding his stomach and clutching the blanket, and continuously whimpering, "Rukia, it hurts, please hurry, please..." I swear, men are such babies when they don't feel well. After I brought him the pills and some water to wash them down, he invited me to sit back down on the bed with him again, so I did. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I was feeling very comfortable with him and I thought that it would be a good time to tell him that I won't be able to babysit him tomorrow because I'll be going out on a date with the male nurse that I had met yesterday. Did I ever get his name or have I just been calling him the male nurse this whole time? I certainly can't call him that when I meet him tomorrow. "Hey, Rukia, how are you?" "Oh hey there, male nurse. I am doing just fine." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you guarantee that you will indeed not get asked out onto a second date.

Anyway, do you want to know what this motherfucker did to me or not? He completely withdrew from me and looked me dead in the eyes and said "What?" as if he were really trying to be protective of me, as if I wasn't allowed to go out and date whoever the hell I wanted! I repeated myself and Ichigo fucking pushed me out of the bed, in which I landed on my butt with a hard thud. He glared at me from the bed and growled -yes, he fucking growled like a goddamn animal- "Why are you going on a date?" And then I angrily stood up, all 4'10 of me, and I told him that I was older than him by 6 whole months and that he couldn't tell me what to do just because he was a foot and 2 inches taller than me, and that I hadn't gone on any dates in nearly 6 months so I deserved for someone to show me just a little bit of affection for once. Get this: he got even angrier. He actually stood up from the bed, pretending that he still wasn't in immense pain, and stood right in front of me in an effort to tower over and intimidate me. Like I said before, Diary, I may be only 4'10, but that doesn't mean I can't still pack a mean punch. But then again, I am not Satan and I wasn't going to punch Ichigo in the gut, like I usually would have done, when he's already in the worst pain of his life. I was going to cut him some slack since his bum was hurting.

So Ichigo tells me that I can't go on my date. Like, he literally forbade me. He said, quote, "I forbid you from going on a date, Rukia." unquote. Just like that. I of course told him that he was being ridiculous and that it wasn't fair that he could bring home random women to bang in our kitchen, but I wasn't allowed to go on a civilized date with a nice male nurse (whose name I must somehow learn before tomorrow). Ichigo's response was, "Yes, it is fair! I have needs that I'm not gonna make you satisfy, so I have to find it elsewhere. You're forbidden to even look at other men." And I said, "Wow, real fucking mature, Kurosaki. You should have been a lawyer." I guess that didn't make him very happy because he did that sarcastic laugh and crooked grin he does when he's being extremely passive aggressive. I told him that I didn't feel like arguing with him and I tried to turn away to go into the living room and maybe rewatch The Little Mermaid, but Ichigo wasn't having any of it. He grabbed me by the elbows and pushed me into the back wall. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least just a little bit turned on. Don't fucking judge me, Diary.

But whatever, so Ichigo says something like, "You're not going on that date, Rukia," in this low and deep voice, like we're in a James Bond movie or something. And let me tell you something, Diary, I fucking love all of the James Bond movies, so hell yeah I felt a little pumped and fueled. I put on my badass face as I shoved off of the wall, got all up in Ichigo's face, and said through clenched teeth, "Just fucking watch me," And then I pushed him off of me and walked out of the bedroom like the badass motherfucker I was. Okay, maybe I'm totally over exaggerating the whole thing, but I felt really cool practically telling Ichigo to take his protective ego and shove it up his already sore ass.

**July 18th, 2013. 8:23am**

I'm about to get ready for my breakfast date with Kyo -yes, I did in fact finally learn his name. I spent only a few minutes looking for something to wear before I finally decided on my classic blue sun dress. Ichigo was for some reason awake too and he just sulked in the bed, glaring holes into my back as I picked out something to wear. My final decision had less to do with the dress and more to do with the fact that I could practically feel Ichigo murdering me with his eyes. I had to get out of there before he chucked a book or something harder at my head. But not even Ichigo's foul attitude could ruin my mood. I'm actually very excited for this date. You hear that, Ichigo? YOUR FOUL ATTITUDE CAN NOT TOUCH MY FORCE FIELD OF SEXINESS AND CONFIDENCE. I'm getting carried away, Diary. Excuse me while I get ready. I'll write all about my date when I get back. I've got a really good feeling about this one! I just know it's going to be the best date ever. *insert happy dance here*

**July 18th, 2013. 12:46pm**

That was the worst fucking date I've ever been on.

**July 18th, 2013. 2:03pm**

So I've calmed down a little and I'm finally sane enough to actually write. I am livid right now. Let me try to start from the top without completely blowing my top again. I arrive at the cafe and there is Kyo, looking very dashing and being a total gentlemen. He was waiting at the door for me with red roses and a charming smile. I already knew he was going to be the perfect date. So he opens the door for me and we get a table and everything is going perfectly fine -he's talking about being a nurse and I'm talking about what it was like to substitute teacher/artist, you know, safe subjects- until my worst fucking nightmare walks right through the goddamn doors. There is my fucking roommate, standing in the doorway like a lion scanning the horizon for its next prey. I see him before he sees me and I try to hide my face from him behind the menu, but with Kyo's bright blonde hair, I know his eyes are going to go straight towards our table and he'll figure out that I'm the only person here with her date who's hiding her face and he'll come for me like a bounty hunter collecting what's rightfully his. I could only hope that Ichigo would just see what a good time I was having with Kyo and let me off the hook.

I should have known better.

Out of nowhere, my menu is snatched up out of my hands and there is Ichigo, smirking down at me with my menu in his hands and a flash of pure evil in his eyes. I looked over at Kyo and he was staring at Ichigo like the boy had suddenly grown an extra head. He needed to grow an extra brain, that's what he needed to do. Unfortunately, Ichigo only had one brain and that brain happened to also be very, very small. I had stood up and pulled Ichigo aside to ask him just what the hell he was doing, in which he just said, "I'm here to get my girl back from some male nurse." Usually, that would have been very romantic and totally sweet, but this time that was not the case because I WAS actually having a VERY nice time with Kyo -a funny, handsome, and intelligent young man who didn't shove me off of beds, call me a midget, eat my lamps, or try to shove Pizza Rolls down my pants. Was I so wrong for actually enjoying some civilized company? I told Ichigo to just leave and that I would never forgive him for this if he ruined what could have been a very successful date. But Ichigo apparently did not care because he pushed right past me and went straight for Kyo anyway. Their conversation went something like this:

"Did you know that you're on a date with my girl?"

"Your what...?"

"N-no, Kyo! I'm not his girl! He's just my roommate and he's totally kidding! He's actually gay and he wants to steal you away!" (Ichigo threw my fork at me for that)

"You're on a date with my girl and I think it's gonna be over soon,"

"She told me she was single on the phone..."

"Well she's not, she's with me and we're madly in love and we're gonna get married one day. So you can leave, Mr. Male nurse."

"Ichigo! His name is Kyo!"

"Shut up, Rukia. I'm fighting for your love here."

"Well I don't need you to so go home!"

Then Kyo started to slowly get up from the table. "Maybe I should just leave..."

I shouted, "No!" and Ichigo laughed, "Bye!" And well to make an incredibly long and humiliating story short, Kyo didn't fight very hard to stay or defend me, so he just ended up leaving without even paying the bill. I watched him as he got on his Vespa and quickly sped away from the train wreck that was my love life. I turned towards Ichigo and restrained myself from strangling him right there in the middle of the cafe. He had already caused a scene; I doubted that we'd ever be allowed in this cafe again. So Ichigo drove us both home and now I've been fuming in the bedroom for the past 2 hours, trying to calm down and trying even harder to ignore Ichigo constantly knocking on the door, asking to be let in so he can apologize properly. I don't think there is anything Ichigo could do to make this one up.

**July 18th, 2013. 2:42pm**

Ichigo actually found a way to make this one up. Remember when I said that I could easily be won over by food? Especially bacon? Well Ichigo knows my weaknesses and he put an entire plate of freshly cooked bacon right outside the door so that I could smell it. How could I possibly resist? Of course I practically tore the door open to get to the bacon. Half of me expected for Ichigo to be waiting right outside the door, but when I stepped out to get the bacon, he wasn't there. I peaked around the corner and found him on the couch, a piece of bacon in his mouth, a bottled water in his hands, and his painkillers in his lap. He was watching The Little Mermaid on DVD. This was his subtle way of apologizing. When he noticed me, he grinned because I had a large plate of bacon in my hands and my eyes were shining because Ariel was singing about wanting to be a human. Don't worry, Ariel; it's not as great as it seems. You should listen to your little lobster friend more often. Ichigo gestured for me to join him on the couch. I only did it because I wanted to eat my favourite food while I watched my favourite movie of all time. It had nothing to do with Ichigo. Nothing at all.

I sat as far away from him as I possibly could. Somewhere in between my fifth piece of bacon and Ariel secretly meeting with the evil witch, Ichigo had scooted over on the small couch until our thighs were touching and he placed his hand on top of mine -the universal symbol of, "I want to hold hands with you". My immediate reaction was to flinch from his touch as if it stung me and glare at him for being nice to me when I was still infuriated with him. Did you really expect anything less of me? Ichigo kept his hands to himself for the remaining of the movie. Just as it was ending and I was about to get up, Ichigo grabbed my hand and held it firmly. My heart was beating at a million miles per hour as I turned towards him and violet met liquid amber. Everything that happened after this was just a really big blur. I asked Ichigo why he ruined my date and he told me that he was jealous, so I asked him why.

All I did was ask him why.

I didn't ask it in any certain kind of way -no special meaning or some kind of hidden innuendo. It was an innocent question that could have required a very innocent answer.

Ichigo decided to answer me by not so innocently grabbing me by both sides of my face and not so very innocently kissing me. Kurosaki Ichigo kissed me. Kurosaki Ichigo kissed me while he was SOBER. Kurosaki Ichigo did not kiss me while eating a lamp or shoving Pizza Rolls down my pants, no no -he did it while he was wide awake and very aware of what he was doing.

And it was probably one of the best kisses I've ever had. Now I finally know what all those girls in high school were always gushing on about. Fireworks and shit and all that jazz. Could we maybe do that again sometime today? And then tomorrow? And then the next day? And then for the rest of our lives? He was the one who said that we were going to get married someday. Well, consider this as me finally saying yes to your proposal, Ichigo.

Apology accepted.

**5am and I don't know where else to go with this story... it's a one shot anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter...uhm... yeah, hope you enjoyed? Let me know by reviewing! **

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


End file.
